Hogwarts Daily: Die verrückte Idee Dumbledores
by Gifty
Summary: Wenn die weibliche Schülerschaft Artikel über die Jungs schreiben müssen, dies eine Idee von Dumbledore ist um die Häuser aneinander zu schweißen und Hermine die Schulsprecherin, die sich damit nicht anfreunden kann, welche Rolle spielt dann Draco?
1. Das Ende nimmt seinen Lauf

Huhu! Hab mich mal getraut ne Story reinzustellen. Die 2. Meinerseits. Ich hoffen ich bekomme diesmal ein paar Reviews mehr! Naja ich will euch nicht zu lange aufhalten und hoffe dass sie euch ein bisschen gefällt. Ich habe erst 2 Kapitel geschrieben und hoffe, dass ihr mir ein paar Fragen stellen könnt, die mir Ideen für dein weiteren Verlauf geben, falls sie mir mal ausgehen sollten ;)

Also, nun viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, außer der Handlung.

* * *

**1. Das Ende nimmt seinen Lauf  
**

Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass man einen Menschen nicht lieben kann, der arrogant, herzlos, fies und hochnäsig ist. Wenn man solch einen Menschen überhaupt lieben kann, dann muss man entweder naiv sein oder sich in das gute Aussehen dieser Person verlieben- vorausgesetzt sie sieht auch gut aus. Das wäre für mich jedenfalls noch die einzige Ausnahme solch eine Person zu lieben. Und vielleicht hätte ich dafür auch noch ein bisschen Verständnis. Aber wenn man weiß, mit was für einer Person man es wirklich zu tun hat, dann kann selbst ich nichts mehr verstehen.

Ich rede von niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy. Dieser Schleimbeutel, der nichts gutes im Sinn hat, außer seiner Noten und seines Aussehens, bringt mich immer auf die Palme. Eigentlich sind es die naiven Mädchen die ihm verfallen, die mich so zur Weisglut treiben. Ich frage mich als selbst wieso ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken mache. Ich denke einfach mal, dass es die Mädchen sind, die mich dazu zwingen über ihn nachzudenken.

Ich bin Schulsprecherin und es kommt 2 – 3 mal im Monat vor, dass ich verheulte Gesichter vor mir habe, deren Herz von ihm gebrochen wurden. Folglich kann man von ihm sagen, dass er seine „Freundinnen" – ich nenne sie auch gerne Betthüpfer- wie seine Unterwäsche wechselt. Traurig aber wahr. Was manche zu wenig abbekommen, bekommt er zu viel. Ich finde es schon abartig, wie viele ihm hinterherschauen und anschmachten. Ich kann es wirklich nicht verstehen. Er mag vielleicht gut aussehen, aber will ich deswegen gleich mit einem zusammen kommen oder mit ihm ins Bett? Wo sind die inneren Werte hin?

Einige werden jetzt sagen, dass innere Werte was für Hässliche sind, die eh niemanden abbekommen und deswegen auf diese Werte schwören. Ich mag vielleicht nicht die Schönste sein und im Vergleich zu Parvati find ich mich hässlich, aber ich fühl mich hübsch genug um sagen zu können, dass ich nicht zu dieser Minderheit gehöre, die sich wirklich nur auf dieses Prinzip runterlassen „Ich bin hässlich, also bekomm ich auch nur hässliche. Wo sind nur die inneren Werte hin?" Klar frag ich mich oft wo die inneren Werte hin sind, aber dass darf man sich hier in Hogwarts nicht fragen, wo alles im Moment hormongesteuert zugeht und man nur die Schönsten flachlegt. Ich warte und werde hoffentlich irgendwann feststellen, dass es auch Jungs gibt, die mich so nehmen wie ich bin. Wenn sie es nicht tun, dann haben sie eben Pech gehabt. Ganz einfach.

Es sind solche Moment wie jetzt, wo ich nachdenklich auf das Mädchen vor mich schaue und mich frage, wie man Malfoy endlich sein Maul stopfen und es ihm heimzahlen kann, für das was er ihnen antut. Andererseits muss ich natürlich ehrlich zugeben, dass ihm sein Ruf schon Meilenweit vorauseilt und man eigentlich wissen müsste auf was man sich da einlässt. Denken die etwa, dass er wirklich so was wie Liebe für sie entwickeln würde?

Aber vielleicht geben sie die Hoffnung einfach nicht auf, dass er irgendeine von denen doch liebt. Ich weiß es nicht. Und wenn ich mir die kleine 15 Jährige vor mir anschaue, dann will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Natürlich gibt es da noch das Sprichwort „Liebe ist das Einzigse, was einen Feind zum Freund macht". Aber mein Gott, wir reden hier von Malfoy und nicht von irgendeinen Zwerg in Gringsgrotts. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass die sogar noch ekliger sind. Was soll's. Jedenfalls frag ich mich immer wieder, was der mit denen anstellt, dass die für ihn tatsächlich Tränen vergießen? Warum begreifen die denn nicht, dass er nur mit ihnen spielt?

Das ist ja manchmal echt nicht zum aushalten!

„Shhhhh, is ja gut, kleine" wie immer versuchte ich vergeblich die gebrochenen Herzen zu heilen.

„Hier, iss das. Ich versprech dir, du fühlst dich gleich wieder besser." Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, doch sie schlug mir die Schokolade nur aus der Hand und ein weiterer Heulkrampf überfiel sie. Na toll. Seufzend schau ich der Schokolade hinterher, über die sich Krummbein später sicher freuen wird. Oder ein Hauself. Nein, wohl eher nicht. Die werden dass sicher wegschmeißen. Es sei denn Dobby –

„Hermine Granger?" eine schüchterne Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich wirbelte herum und sah einen 1. Klässler an der Türe stehen.

Ich streichelte dem Häufchen Elend mütterlich über den Kopf und flüsterte ihr noch beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, ehe ich mich an die Tür begab.

„So, wie kann ich dir weiterhelfen?" fragte ich freundlich und blickte auf ihn herab. Jedoch sollte ich noch nicht wissen, dass dies der Anfang von meinem Ende ist, als ich in diese süßen großen Augen dieses 1. Klässlers blickte, der mir eine wichtige Nachricht von Dumbledore überbrachte.

Dumbledore hat vor ein Projekt zu starten. Bei mir klingelten die Alarmglocken. Die Verbindung Dumbledore und Projekt kann nicht gut ausgehen.

* * *

So, das war das 1. Kapitel. Würde gerne wissen, wie ihr es fandet. Verbesserungsfähig? Okay? Ganz arg schlecht? Ich bin offen für jegliche Kritik ;) Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, dann drückt mal den kleinen lila Button und schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu. 

Da ich noch ein/e Beta-Leser/in suche, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich anschreiben würdet. Danke schon mal im Vorraus!!

Viele liebe Grüße,

Gifty


	2. Das Projekt kann beginnen!

Hallöle!

Erst mal möchte ich mich ganz arg bei meinen lieben Reviewern bedanken, die mich dermaßen glücklich gemacht haben, dass ich mich sofort an den PC gesetzt und mir die Finger wundgetippt hab. Das spornt einen richtig an, wenn man solche tollen Reviews bekommt!! Danke an: **Jassy1893**, **mailinlovely**, **MissHermineGranger**, **LunaNigra**, **BdW** (danke dass du mich auf die Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hast! Ich habs gleich verbesser. Hoffe es ist jetzt richtig online.),**dramine** und **Rosifer. **Die Story ist noch gar nicht lange drine und ich hab schon 7 Reviews! Ich bin total aus dem Häuschen :D

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das 2. Kapitel. Und wer mir hilft, eine/n Beta-Leser/in zu finden, der bekommt von mir ne Gummibärchenpackung ;) Is das nicht ein Angebot?

Viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, außer der Handlung.

* * *

**2. Das Projekt kann beginnen **

Ich wusste nicht was mich erwarten sollte - woher denn auch? Ich wusste nur eins: Wenn Dumbledore vorhat ein Projekt zu starten, dann konnte es nur etwas mit der Beziehungen zwischen unseren vier Häusern bedeuten. Das letzte mal als er das versuchte, war voriges Jahr für den Weihnachtsball. Jeder sollte einen Partner aus einem anderen Haus suchen. Ich habe diesen Abend noch vor meinen Augen und wenn ich eins weiß, dann ist es, dass dieser Ball das reinste Desaster war! Ich hatte Glück mit der Wahl meines Partners (er war übrigens Erni), aber die anderen mussten am Ende nehmen, was übrig blieb. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die arme Ginny mit Goyle tanzen musste... wie gesagt, es war ein Desaster.

Ich sollte also nun zum Professor gehen und mit ihm sein neues Projekt besprechen. Als ich sein Büro betrat, wurde ich sogleich von seinem freundlichen Gemüt begrüßt.

„Oh, Miss Granger. Kommen Sie rein." Er bat mich auf dem Stuhl platz zu nehmen und lächelte mich wie gewöhnlich an. Das erstaunliche ist, dass er es damit immer wieder schafft einem das Herz zu erwärmen. Was würden manche nur ohne diesen Mann tun?

„Zitronenbonbon?" Er reicht mir seine Schüssel mit den Bonbon, für die er bekannt ist. Normalerweise hätte ich nein gesagt, wie jedes mal. Aber irgendwie bracht mich eine höher Macht dazu, in die Schüssel zu greifen und mir eines seiner Bonbons zu nehmen. Aber anstatt mir es in den Mund zu stecken, lies ich es in meinen Umhang gleiten.

„Danke" lächelte ich freundlich.  
„Ah, wie ich sehe halten Sie sich die besten Dinge für die schlimmsten Situationen auf."  
Ich wusste zwar nicht was er damit meinte, aber er zwinkerte mir wissend zu und ich beließ es dabei nicht allzu dumm aus der Wäsche zu klotzen.

„Nun, wie Sie vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben, habe ich, im Anbetracht der Situation, beschlossen ein neues Projekt zu starten."

Ich hoffte er bemerkte nicht, wie ungläubig ich ihn anschaute.

„Schreiben Sie gerne Miss Granger?" fragte er neugierig.

„Ja, sehr gerne sogar, Professor." antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgetreu.

„Gut, dann kann ja nichts schief gehen." Ich mag es ihn glücklich zu sehen. Aber das heißt auch, dass er wieder eine seiner genialen Ideen hat, die uns alle nur verrückt werden lässt.

„Folgendes: Jedes Mädchen ab dem 5 Schuljahr zieht aus einem großen Kessel, den ich diese Woche noch in der Großen Halle aufstellen werde, einen Zettel. Auf diesem Zettel steht ein Name eines Jungen aus ihrer Klassenstufe. Leiten Sie immer noch die Schülerzeitung?"  
„Nein, die Leitung hat Miss Weasley übernommen. Ich wollte mich voll und ganz auf den Schulsprecherposten konzentrieren. Und Ginny wollte unbedingt diesen Aufgabe haben. Sie ist ganz verrückt danach."  
Er lächelte. „Ja, unsere Ginerva ist ein sehr tüchtiges Mädchen. Genauso wie ihre Mutter." Er starrte vergnügt Löcher in die Luft ehe er weiter redete.

„Nun gut, wo war ich? Ach ja, die Zettel ziehen. Um die Freundschaft zwischen den Häuser zu festigen und um sich kennen zu lernen. Ich dachte mir, dass die Mädchen, oder in Ihrem Fall, Frauen einen Artikel über denjenigen schreiben, den sie ziehen." Er hielt kurz inne und schien zu überlegen.  
„Natürlich müssen sich die Schüler dafür regelmäßig treffen, damit man auch weiß über was man denn schreibt. Ich bin auch am überlegen, ob ich die Jungs das nicht auch machen lassen soll." Er grübelte vor sich hin und schien sich die Sache vorzustellen.

„Nein, lassen wir das lieber."

„Professor, ich will nicht unhöflich klingen"

„Das tun Sie nie, Liebes"

„Aber denken Sie nicht, dass es für einige schwierig sein wird? Gerade Slytherin und Gryffindor."

„Das ist eine interessante Frage, Miss Granger. Und ich bin gespannt wie wir sie beantworten werden." Zwinkernd steckte er sich ein Bonbon in den Mund.

Nachdem wir noch ein paar Formalitäten geklärt hatten, war es jetzt meine Aufgabe das an die Schüler zu bringen. Ich war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würden. Ich wette, dass sich viele wünschten über den Schnösel Malfoy zu schreiben. Das wäre für sie die Gelegenheit mit ihm zu schlafen und er könnte sich drauf hin ein weiteren Strich auf seinem schwarzen Brett machen.

Also gut. Ich schrieb also einen fein säuberlichen Brief, der an jedem schwarzen Brett in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und in der Großen Halle hängen sollte.

_**Liebe Schülerinnen,**_

_**liebe Schüler,**_

_um die Freundschaft zwischen unseren Häusern zu festigen, hat Professor Dumbledore in der Großen Halle einen Kessel aufgestellt. Dieser Kessel beinhaltet jeden Namen eines Jungen von der 5. bis zur 7. Klasse. _

_Die Aufgabe der weiblichen Schülerschaft ist es nun, aus diesem Kessel einen Zettel zu ziehen und über denjenigen einen Artikel zu schreiben, den man gezogen hat. Hierfür ist es notwendig, sich mindestens 1 mal wöchentlich zu treffen um sich ein genaues und getreues Bild dieser Person zu machen. _

_**Die besten Artikel werden in der Hogwarts Daily veröffentlich!**_

_Abgabetermin ist der 04. Mai_

_Bei Fragen wendet euch an bitte die Schulzeitung, an die Vertrauensschüler oder an mich._

_Hermine Granger_

_Schulsprecherin_

Zufrieden mit dem Text lies ich ihn magisch kopieren und verteilte ihn an die Vertrauensschüler. Malfoy, der ja leider auch ein Vertrauensschüler war, lies sich nur schwer davon überzeugen, das bei sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auszuhängen. Aber als ich ihm damit drohte, dass er sich eine Stelle als Schülersprecher an den Nagel hängen könnte, wenn er es nicht tat, nahm er es mir aus der Hand und ging. So verwöhnt und arrogant er auch war, Schule war im sehr wichtig. Und es schien ihn ziemlich zu ärgern, dass er nicht den Schulsprecherposten bekam oder nicht mal den Posten als Schulsprechervertretung. Wenigstens wusste Dumbledore hier was er tat.

Es war allgemein schwer die Schüler von diesem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Parvati und Lavender fanden die Idee „ziemlich uncool und doof" wie sie selbst sehr kindisch formulierten. Eine 5-Klässlerin eilte sogar zu Dumbledore höchstpersönlich um ihn zu berichten, dass sie das nie im Leben machen könnte, da sie jedes mal, wenn sie einen Jungen ansprechen müsste, hektische Flecken bekam und keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr rausbrachte. Ich weiß nicht mit was er sie beruhigen konnte. Aber als ich sie das nächste mal sah, da stand sie vor dem schwarzen Brett und, soweit ich sehen konnte, ging sie lächelt weiter.

Luna, die sonst nur verträumt in der Gegend rumlief und einem etwas seltsam vorkam, benahm sich ausgesprochen – normal. Vielleicht war das ja doch keine so schlechte Idee von Dumbledore, dachte ich mir und ging an zwei Mädchen vorbei die kichernd und mit roten Wangen einen Zettel in der Hand hielten, der anscheinend das Projekt Dumbledores enthielt.

Die einzige, die in diesem Chaos einen Lichtblick sah, war unsere Ginny.

„Da hat sich Dumbledore doch mal was geniales einfallen lassen!" strahlte sie bis über beide Ohren.  
„Jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Hermine!" Sie kniff mich in die Seit und zählte mir schwärmerisch auf, wie viele tolle Jungs man doch kennen lernen konnte und was das für eine einmalige Gelegenheit sei, das volle Schreibpotenzial aller Schülerinnen auszuschöpfen.

„Das wird toll!" Sie blickte verträumt in die Luft. „Aber ich muss weiter, Hermine. Ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten für dieses Projekt. Erst mal alle von Hogwarts Daily zusammen trommeln und dann noch Luna davon..." vor sich hinmurmelnd lief sie einfach davon und lies mich alleine vor der großen Halle stehen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, Ginny ist mit Dumbledore verwandt.

Was ich allerdings von der ganzen Sache hielt, das fragte mal wieder keiner.

* * *

So, das war das 2. Kapitel. Ich finde es ein bisschen chaotisch, aber das passt ja dann auch wieder zu der Stimmung in Hogwarts ;) Wie immer würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews hinterlässt. Kritik kann echt sehr hilfreich sein. Kann sein, dass ein paar Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler drin sind, aber ich habe noch keine Beta-Leser/in und bis dahin tu ich mein Bestes g 

Seht mal wie der Lila-Button euch angrinst D


	3. Dieser verflixte Zettel!

**Halli Hallo!! **

Sorry erst mal, dass ich so lange nichts von mir habe hören lassen!! Ich hatte aber ein paar Schwierigkeiten und bin froh dass ich dafür meine Geduldige aber zum Glück neugiere Beta-Leserin habe! Danke an dich Jassy!!  
Ich bedanke mich wie immer recht herzlich für eure Reviews!! Ihr motiviert mich echt damit, danke!

So, ich hoffe das 3. Kapitel gefällt euch und hoffe ebenfalls, dass damit auch ein paar Fragen beantwortet werden konnten. Der Rest klärt sich dann im Laufe der Geschichte ;)

Viel Spaß!

Gifty

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nix, außer der Handlung! **

* * *

**3. Dieser verflixte Zettel!!**

Gerade als ich mich dazu entschloss, in die Bibliothek zu gehen – Harry und Ron spielten wie immer Quidditch – sah ich zu meiner Überraschung, dass Dumbledore den Kessel schon in die Große Halle gebracht hatte. Es war gerade mal ein Tag vergangen. Anscheinend war ihm dieses Unterfangen ziemlich wichtig, sonst hätte er es nicht so eilig.

Durch meine Neugier gepackt, lief ich also in die Große Halle, vor deren Kessel sich schon ein paar Mädchen aufgestellt hatten. Einige hüpften wie die Hühner von einem Bein aufs Andere, während die Anderen mit gemischten Gefühlen den Kessel betrachteten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, sah ich wie Luna ihre Hand aus dem Kessel zog und einen Zettel in der Hand hielt. Als sie las wer darauf stand, sah man in ihren Augen dieses Glitzern, welches sie immer hat wenn sie sich etwas ganz tolles vorstellt. Anscheinend hatte sie ihren „Traumpartner" gefunden. Voller Enthusiasmus lief sie vom Kessel weg und kam direkt auf mich zugesteuert.

„Hermine," wollte sie mir jetzt ernsthaft unter die Nase reiben, wen sie gezogen hatte?

„schau dir das mal an, kannst du das glauben?" Sie hielt mir den Zettel direkt unter die Nase und ich müsste ihn wegdrücken, sonst hätte ich womöglich noch Tintenflecken im Gesicht.

Dort stand, in schön sauberer Handschrift, dick und fett:

**Ron Weasley, Gryffindor, 6. Schuljahr.**

Konnte es also wirklich sein, dass unsere Luna auf Ron stand? Schwer vorstellbar, wenn man ihn mal näher kennen lernte.

„Glückwunsch", brachte ich mühsam heraus und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Das wird lustig!" Wie sie mich so anstrahlt... man könnte grad meinen, sie stelle sich schon die Hochzeit mit ihm vor.

„Jah... echt super." Ich wollte ihr ihre schöne Illusion nicht verderben. Aber ich konnte nichts dafür, dass ich genau in diesem Moment an einen alles in sich reinfressenden Ron ohne Manieren denken musste.

„All you need is witchcraft-love...lalalala..."

Irgendwas lief hier eindeutig schief, wenn Luna schon anfing zu singen

Ron gefiel ihr also wirklich. Ja, das wird sicher lustig.

Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit, dass ich meinem Schicksal ins Auge sah. Was kann denn auch schon Schlimmes passieren? dachte ich mir. Immerhin ist es nur für eine kurze Weile. Ein paar Mal treffen, sich unterhalten, Notizen über die Person machen, einen Artikel schreiben und das war's. Tja, wenn da nicht dieser verflixte Zettel wäre!

Hier stand ich also, vor dem Kessel der mir in den nächsten 2 Monaten das Leben zur Hölle machen sollte.

Mutig griff ich in den blauen Rauch hinein, der geheimnisvoll aus dem Kessel drang.

Ich spürte zuerst nichts außer einer leichten Brise. Wie von Geisterhand schwebte ein Zettel in meine Hand und ich ergriff ihn. Gerade als mein Herz wild zu pochen anfing und ich den Zettel umdrehen wollte um zu sehen, wer den mein „Traum-" oder auch „Albtraumpartner" werden sollte, flog er mir doch tatsächlich aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden.

Padma, die mich die ganze Zeit schon interessiert musterte, bückte sich schnell und hob ihn vom Boden auf.

„Ach, den nehm' ich, dann kann ich mir die ganze Rauchreinfasserei sparen. Das schadet nur meiner schönen Haut. Huch, was für ein Zufall. Ich hab Harry!" Sie hatte Harry. Super. Besser konnte es wohl nicht mehr werden.

„Gib ihn her, ich hab ihn gezogen Padma!" wütend schaute ich sie an und hoffte dass mein Blick ausreichen würde um ihr Angst zu machen.

„Ach komm schon Hermine, du kennst Harry doch schon so gut, was willst du denn noch über ihn schreiben? Du hast einfach nicht den Blick fürs Wesentliche." Nicht den Blick fürs Wesentliche? Ich glaub wenn hier eine nicht den Blick fürs Wesentliche hatte, dann war es eindeutig Padma! Vorausgesetzt man konnte den Charakter ihrer Schwester auch auf sie schließen.

„Gut, dann nimm ihn dir und sei glücklich damit! Aber eins kannst du mir glauben: Du wirst sicher nicht diejenige sein, die den besten Artikel schreibt!" Was nützte es denn noch mit ihr zu streiten? Am Ende würde sie diesen Zettel mit allen Mittel verteidigen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie ihre perfekt manikürten Nägel an meinem Gesicht ruinierte.

Wütend drehte ich ihr den Rücken zu und griff zum 2. Mal in den Kessel. Lustlos zog ich meine Hand mit dem Zettel daraus hervor, als ich die vertraute Brise spürte, und drehte ihn um.

Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Unter anderem wie ich Padma eigenhändig umbrachte und ihr meinen Zettel mit Harry aus ihren toten Händen riss. Ich würde in diesem Moment alles dafür tun, um ihn zurückzubekommen. Alles dafür, um nicht diesen einen verdammten Namen auf meinen Zettel vorzufinden:

**Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, 6. Schuljahr.**

Was habe ich getan, damit ich so etwas verdiente? Habe ich jemals die Umwelt verschmutzt, einen Schüler blöd angemacht, meine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht? Warum also um alles in der Welt zog ich ausgerechnet ihn?! Ihn, diesen arroganten Bastard!

In meiner Verzweiflung rannte ich aus der Halle und raus auf die Ländereien. Ich suchte eine bestimmte Person und ich war mir sicher, dass ich diese auch hier irgendwo finden würde.

Wo ist sie denn wenn man sie mal braucht?

Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, jemanden wie sie zu finden?

Noch immer hielt ich diesen verflixten Zettel in der Hand und war auf der Suche nach Pansy. Ja, ich Hermine Granger, wohl verzweifeltste Hexe ganz Hogwarts war auf der Suche nach Pansy Parkinson! Man mag es kaum glauben. Aber die Verzweiflung lässt einen komische Dinge tun, die man sonst in einem normalen Zustand nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Da ist sie ja. Na toll, wie soll ich es jetzt bitte anstellen sie dazu zu kriegen mit mir zu reden?

Hmm...

„Parkinson!"

Natürlich schauten mich sämtliche Slytherins an, die um sie herum standen. Was für eine Demütigung... In was bin ich da nur hineingeraten? Wieso konnte ich es nicht einfach hinnehmen?

„Schlammblut..."

„Nett wie immer."

„Wieso sollte ich auch nett zu dir sein?" fragte sie mich mit ihrer arroganten Art. Entweder sie ist einfach zu oft mit Malfoy unterwegs oder es dieses arrogante Gemache ist unter den Slytherins einfach üblich. Wohl kaum. Sonst wären Crabbe und Goyle nicht so dumm. Aber die Beiden sind ja auch ein Sonderfall.

„Weil ich die Schülersprecherin bin und dir sonst Punkte abziehe." Ich liebe es Schülersprecherin zu sein!

„Oh, Verzeihung Miss Schülersprecherin. Das habe ich leider schon wieder vergessen."

Jetzt wird sie auch noch frech! Ach, immerhin besser als wenn sie mich beschimpft. Ich will das sowieso nur schnell hinter mich bringen und gut ist.

„Ich würde dich gerne unter vier Augen sprechen."

Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen und ihre Mitschüler sahen mich skeptisch an. Doch schon hatte sie sich auf mich zu bewegt.

Wir gingen noch ein paar Schritte, bis wir außer Hörweite ihrer Gruppe waren.

„Also Granger, was gibt's denn das so wichtig ist, dass es niemand erfahren darf?"

Also, jetzt oder nie. Ich holte tief Luft und zog meinen Zettel raus. Ich achtete darauf, dass sie ihn nicht zu früh zu Gesicht bekam.

„Es geht um das Projekt von Dumbledore." fing ich an als sie mich auch schon unterbrach.

„Ach, ist dir also auch aufgefallen, was für ein Schwachsinn das ist?"

„Ich denke nicht dass es so schwachsinnig ist, Parkinson. Ich denke eher dass es schwierig wird... je nach dem wen man zieht."

War ja klar dass sie mich ungläubig anschaute.

„Ich habe jemanden aus deinem Haus..." Ich stockte.

Warte mal.

Sie konnte ihn gar nicht nehmen! Sie ist ja im selben Haus wie er. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen! Dumme dumme Hermine! Ganz dumm! Warum auch habe ich mich nur von meiner Verzweiflung leiten lassen und nicht meinen logisch denkenden Verstand benutzt? Jetzt befand ich mich in einer sehr misslichen Lage.

Wie konnte ich das hier nur wieder retten?

„... und denke dass es das Beste wäre, wenn du jemanden aus Gryffindor ziehst." Dümmer ging es ja nicht mehr. Innerlich klatsche ich mir an den Kopf.

„Sag mal Granger. Du willst mir jetzt also sagen, dass du mit mir unter vier Augen reden wolltest, nur um mir zu sagen, dass ich jemanden aus deinem Haus ziehen soll? Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle!" Sie drehte sich von mir weg und lief davon. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Doch dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen und drehte sie wieder zu mir um.

„Jemanden von unserem Haus, sagtest du?" ich war wie versteinert.

„Hab ich das?"

Ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Oh Merlin. Sie wusste also wen ich hatte.

Wütend auf meine Dummheit und auf mich, beschloss ich ein Bad zu nehmen. Als ich mich in das entspannende Wasser gleiten lies, fühlte ich mich schon viel besser.

Was soll's, dachte ich mir. Im Laufe der Wochen hätte man es sowieso gesehen wen ich gezogen habe.

Irgendwie würde ich ja gerne wissen wie er reagiert, wenn er es erfährt. Hihi. So ein Wutanfall Malfoys kann sicher ganz lustig sein.

* * *

So, das war's. Wie immer würd ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein klitze kleines Review hinterlässt. Natürlich kann es auch ein langes sein ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!

Viele liebe Grüße an euch alle!!

Gifty


	4. Fettighaar und Nasehoch

Halli Hallo!

Hat wie immer etwas gedauert. Aber ich war im Urlaub und hab mich von der Sonne und dem Kölner Dom verzaubern lassen. Wart ihr schon mal am Kölner Dom? Der is ja riieeesig!! Faszinierend...! So, darum geht es aber nicht ;) Ich habe ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich nicht wirklich davon begeistert bin. Es passiert kaum was. Aber überzeugt euch selbst davon. Das 5. Kapitel habe ich auch schon fertig und das werde ich dann schneller posten.

Was ich absolut nicht verstehen kann und ich denke da spreche ich im Namen aller, denen es genauso geht! Soviele haben meine Story einfach nur angeschaut, ohne ein Review zu hinterlassen. Dabei kann es doch wohl nicht soooooooo schwer sein nur ein paar Wörter zu hinterlassen. Nur so können wir Geschichtenschreiber/Innen besser werden. Ich denke nicht dass es was schadet, wenn ihr euch nur kurz die Zeit nehmen könntet, ein paar Worte zu hinterlassen ;) Es ist nur ein kleiner Klick für die Leser, aber ein großer Schritt für uns Schreiber! Dankeschön!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich wieder meiner lieben Beta-Leserin danken, die gleich 2 Kapitel durchschauen musste;) Danke **Jassy1893**!! Danke auch an meine lieben Reviewer **mailinlovely, Jassy1893, LunaNigra, dramine **und **BdW **(ich glaube wir beide Stellen noch Rekorde auf im Review- und Reply-Langschreiben ;)) Danke an euch, ihr seit der Grund, weshalb ich weiterschreibe!!!

So, jetzt habe ich aber genug gelabert!

Viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

* * *

**4. Fettighaar und Nasehoch**

Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass ich mich endlich mit meinem schrecklichen Schicksal abfinden müsste, doch leider ist dem nicht so. Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einfach noch Zeit geben. Das wäre aber leichter gesagt, wenn ich nicht jemand wäre, der seine Aufgaben sofort erledigt... Ach, es ist nicht leicht für mich und ich bin kurz davor, zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihm die Idee irgendwie aus seinem Kopf zu schlagen. Oder ich gehe zu Snape und bitte ihn mir die Zutaten für einen Vielsafttrank zu geben. Dann bräuchte ich nur noch ein Haar von Dumbledore und ich könnte als unser Schulleiter vor die Schülerschaft und ihnen verkünde, dass dies alles nur ein vorverlegter Aprilscherz sei.

"Hermine?" Zum Glück wurden meine verzweifelten Gedanken von Ron unterbrochen, der mich davor bewarte sie Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Ich blickte auf und sah dass er grübelnd vor unsere Hausaufgaben saß.

"Was gibt's?"  
"Hast du ne Ahnung wer mich gezogen hat?"  
"Machst du dir etwa Gedanken darüber?" Er schien zu zögern, was äußert untypisch für ihn ist.

"Ich... eigentlich frag ich mich nur, mit wem ich mich 2 Monate lang treffen muss..."

Wenn er nicht rot geworden wäre, hätte ich ihm das vielleicht noch abgenommen.

"Ich kann dich beruhigen Ron. Es ist auf keinen Fall jemand aus Slytherin." Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und fügte leise hinzu "Nicht jeder kann so Glück haben wie du..."

"Ja, aber was ist, wenn diejenige es schafft die peinlichsten Momente aus mir rauszuquetschen? Und das auch noch vor Padma?"

Unser Ron schien den Tränen nahe.

"Ron, es ist Luna die dich gezogen hat, nicht Padma." Wieso sah er mich jetzt mit so großen Augen an?  
"Es ... es ist Luna?"

"Ja. Worum denkst du überhaupt es sei Padma?"

"Naja, da war dieses Gerücht..."

"Oh Ron, ich glaube du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was wir eigentlich von Gerüchten innerhalb Hogwarts halten sollten. Gerade wir drei. Und außerdem hat Padma Harry gezogen."

Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht kam auch schon Harry durchs Portraitloch.

"Hey Harry." Ein Kopfnicken seinerseits bestätigte, dass er mich gehört haben muss.

"Okay, ich frag lieber nicht was mit dir los ist." Er schien nicht wirklich gut drauf zu sein und wenn ich mir Ron so anschaute, dann traf das auf ihn auch zu.

"Wie war die Strafarbeit bei Snape?"

"Strafarbeit?! Ich glaube Folter trifft es wohl besser."

Schnaubend warf er sich auf das Sofa. Ihn schien es dabei nicht zu stören, dass er gerade meine Runenaufzeichnungen plattdrückte.

"Du kannst es uns erzählen, wenn du aufhörst, meine Aufzeichungen zu foltern."

"Tschuldigung Hermine. Hier." Behutsam rollte ich meine Lieblinge zusammen und packte sie in meine Tasche. Ruht in Frieden.

"Solange du kein Schneckenrotz von Pokalen wischen musstest..." Wie in Trance fasste sich Ron an den Hals und es schien als würde er ein bisschen grün anlaufen.

"Nein, ganz so schlimm war es nicht. Ich musste die Kessel mit Zahnbürste putzen. Und das so lange, bis sich Snapes fettige Haare darin spiegelten." Angeekelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Snapes Haare sind wirklich ein Phänomen. Ich weiß nicht - und ich glaube niemand weiß das - ob sie wirklich fettig sind, oder einfach nur so aussehen. Immerhin stinkt Snape nicht und keine kann mir erzählen er würde sich nicht waschen. Das er es aber nicht selber bemerkt... Oder er bemerkt es und will es gar nicht ändern, weil er so niemanden an sich ranlassen muss. Vielleicht will er ja enthaltsam leben. Das bringt mich allerdings zu der Frage, ob Snape jemals eine Frau hatte? Aber da stellt sich mal einer ein Kind von dem vor... Und außerdem, welche Frau hält es länger als nötig mit so einem Kerl aus? Es sei denn man steht auf fettige Haare...

"Hermine, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Vielleicht sollte ich nicht soviel über Snape nachdenken.

"Hmm?"

"Hast du schon jemanden gezogen?" Oh nein, die Stunde der Wahrheit hat geschlagen.

Ich nickte zu Antwort. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden.

"Und, wer ist es?"

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

"Wenn Krum hier wäre, hättest du sicher ihn gezogen.." Warum muss Ron immer wieder mit Krum kommen? Ist er etwa immer noch sauer dass ich ihm damals kein Autogramm besorgt habe? Ich mein, das ist jetzt schon wirklich ziemlich lange her. Nur weil ich manchmal noch mit ihm schreibe, muss er nicht immer gleich so doof reagieren. Vielleicht ist das ja auch nur eine versteckte Anspielung auf das fehlende Autogramm. Oder aber es ist was an dem Gerücht dran, dass Ron in mich verliebt sei... Aber das halte ich für ziemlichen Schwachsinn. Immerhin kennen wir uns zu lange, als dass er sich in mich verlieben könnte. Oder ich mich in ihn. Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Und außerdem ist er bei Padma nervös geworden und nicht bei mir.

"Haha, sehr witzig Ron. Wirklich komisch."

"Eins weiß ich, diejenige die Malfoy gezogen hat, tut mir jetzt schon leid."

Ja Harry, ich bemitleide mich schon seit gestern, glaub mir das!

"Nein, Crabbe und Goyle find ich schlimmer. Was kannst du schon über die Schreiben? Mehr als Grunzen und dumm schauen können die doch sowieso nicht."

Okay, da musste ich Ron recht geben. Aber immerhin sind die so dumm, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal wissen, wie man Schlammblut ausspricht und mich folglich auch nicht beleidigen können.

Gähnend packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und wünschte den Jungs noch eine gute Nacht. Ich war froh darüber, dass sie mich nicht weiter ausgefragt haben. Spätestens morgen würden sie es sowieso wissen. Und bis dahin wollte ich noch beruhigt ins Bett gehen.

0

0

0

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, traf mich die harte Erkenntnis, dass ich jetzt Folterstunden im Kerker mit Fettighaar und Nasehoch - wie ich Snape und Molfay heimlich nannte- haben würde. Es ist ja nicht so, dass mir Zaubertränke kein Spaß machen würde, aber unter diesen Bedingungen war es die reinste Folter!

Seufzend stand ich auf und ging meinen üblichen Tätigkeiten nach. Harry und Ron warteten unten schon auf mich, was hieß, dass ich eindeutig zu spät dran war. Normalerweise musst _ich_ beide aus dem Bett reißen.

"Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch?"

"10 Minuten, wenn du das Frühstück weg lässt."

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich, Hermine Granger, verschlafen hatte? Und jetzt auch noch ohne Frühstück die schlimmste Stunde des Tages aushalten musste? Aber ich glaube Ron ohne Frühstück und Kerker trifft es schlimmer.

Wiederwillig machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Hölle, nur um Minuten später festzustellen, dass wir zu spät kamen. Natürlich zog uns Fetthaar erst mal jedem von uns 5 Punkte ab. Ziemlich unfair, wenn man bedenkt, dass man bei ihm unmöglich Punkte für sein Haus holen kann. Egal wie sehr man sich auch anstrengte. Es sei denn man ist in Slytherin.

Nasehoch hatte wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ich glaube das muss eine Arte Dauerzustand sein. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Ich denke er probt es als vor dem Spiegel, denn es scheint mir so, als hätte er es über die Jahre hinweg perfektioniert.

Ja, Malfoy, prob du nur dein "Lächeln". Es wird dir schon noch vergehen, wenn ich erst mal alles aus dir raushole und die Leute dann wissen werdeb, wer du wirklich bist. Oder vorgibst zu sein.

Zufrieden mit meinem Gedanken, lies ich mich auf meinen Platz nieder und fing an mir die Zutaten für den nächsten Trank von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

"Miss Granger?"

Ich blickte hoch als ich meinen Namen nach einer Weile rufen hörte. Zu meinem Entsetzten sah ich, dass mich Snape zu sich winkte und Malfoy direkt neben ihm stand. Schweren Herzens erhob ich mich und ging auf seinen Tisch zu.

"Ja, Professor Snape?"

"Hier ist ihr Termin für das erste Treffen. Es ist meine Aufgabe Ihnen das zu überreichen." Er reichte mir ein Stück Pergament. "Draco bat mich sie vor sein Quidditch-Training zu schieben. Ich hoffe Sie kommen damit zu recht?"

Wenn nicht sein sarkastischer Unterton mitgeschwunge wäre, hätte man meinen können es wäre eine ernstgemeinte Frage gewesen.

Ich sah auf das Pergament auf dem, fein säuberlich, alle Termine notiert waren. Wollte mich Snape auf den Arm nehmen, oder warum hatte er drei Termine pro Woche notiert? Sollte ich mich als wirklich 3mal in der Woche mit Nasehoch treffen? Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

"Professor Snape, bei allem Respekt, aber sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir uns 3mal wöchentlich treffen müssen?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Malfoy Snape ebenfalls kritisch beäugte.

"Das sind die neusten Anweisungen unseres Schulleiters."

Malfoy rümpfte die Nase. So sehr ich ihn auch hasste, diese Geste hätte ich am liebsten auch gemacht.

Als ich den erlösenden Gong der Schulglocke hörte, nahm ich das Pergament und verabschiedete mich von Fettighaar.

"Was war denn das gerade eben?" Fragte mich Ron, als wir die Treppen hochstigen, die uns aus diesem dunklen Verlies rausbrachte.

Mein schlimmster Albtraum Ron. "Die Termine für unser Treffen."

"Was für ein Treffen? Sag mir nicht du hast ihn gezogen, Hermine?" Harry nickte zu Malfoy rüber, der gerade die linke Abbiegung genommen hatte.

"Gerne würde ich jetzt nein sagen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund meint das Schicksal es nicht gut mit mir."

Ich wollte mich nicht weiter mit ihnen darüber unterhalten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich nur darüber aufregen und das habe ich schon zu genüge getan. Wenn sie allerdings Rachepläne schmiedeten, sollte ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen. Ach, was solls.

"Wir sehen uns dann in Geschichte der Zauberei." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete ich mich von den Beiden und ginb zu meiner nächsten Stunde "Alte Runen."

Ich hörte noch wie mir die Jungs aufmunternde Worte zu riefen und an in eine hitzige Diskussion verfielen, wie man es Malfoy am Besten heimzahlen konnte. Doch ich war viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass ich es mir zu Herzen nehmen könnte.

Übermorgen also sollte das erste Treffen sein.

Merlin, steh mir bei!!

* * *

So, das wars dann auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe ihr teilt mir eure Meinung mit, damit ich weiß, was ihr darüber denkt. Ich glaube ihr müsstest ja mittlerweile wissen, wie wichtig ein Review für alle Schreiber/Innen ist ;) 

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

eure Gifty


	5. Die schwierigen Anläufe und wo sie enden

Hallo ihr da draußen!!

Wow, ich war sprachlos!! Gleich 7 Reviews für ein Kapitel, was ich selber nicht soo gut fand. Ich danke euch dafür! Ich könnte vor Freude in die Luft springen! Ich könnte euch knuddel, ihr seit echt die Besten!! Was ihr geschrieben habt, hat mich zum Lachen und nachdenken gebracht, was ich wirklich gut fand ;) Das gefällt mir so an der ganzen Sache. Man kennt sich nicht, aber irgendwie ist man doch verbunden (Klar, das Internet macht es ja auch möglich g) Oh man, jetzt werd ich auch noch sentimental

Ich will euch aber nicht länger langweilen, nur noch schnell bei allen bedanken.

Mein Dank geht an **LunaNigra **(Du hast recht, hätte ich wirklich schreiben sollen. Du kannst mich ruhig zutexten, ich fand es amüsant!), **dramine, BdW **(Wie viele Seiten hast du denn diesmal geschrieben? Nein, mal im Ernst, ich glaube wir haben es beide auf Hermine abgesehen ;)), **mailinlovely **(Ja, der Titel kam mir, nachdem ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe. Aber ich glaube das ist ja meistens so 'g'), **u-r-only-my-shadow **(danke für deine Kritik! Ich werd mein Bestes geben), **Rosifer **(Vielleicht, vielleicht 'geheimnisvollschau') und **Bint-Anath **(danke für dein tolles Lob!!! Wusste nicht, dass es soo lebhaft ist!)

Als Dankeschön habe ich euch hier das 5. Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß!!

Knuddel an euch alle,

Gifty

P.s.: Da es schon spät ist, werde ich euch morgen oder übermorgen ein Reply schreiben. Also nicht wundern wenn ihr noch nichts erhalten habt. Ihr müsst wissen, das mach ich sehr gerne und deswegen ist es mir auch wichtig, dass ihr das wisst.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung. Alles Eigentum von JKR.

* * *

**5. Die schwierigen Anläufe und wo sie enden **

Das sollte also heute mein erstes Treffen mit Ich-bin-doch-so-reich-und-so-arrogant-Malfoy sein. Oder zu mindest der Versuch ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich mit mir trifft. Igitt, das hört sich ja so an, als ob ich mich mit ihm treffen wollte. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelt es mich.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich, wie man es von mir sonst erwarten konnte, nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet. Wieso sollte ich auch? Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas über diesen Rüpel zu erfahren. Ich war froh, wenn er so weit von mir entfernt war, wie nur möglich. Mir reichte schon, was er mit den Mädchen anstellte.

Aber es war eine Aufgabe. Und ich wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuchen würde. Ich schwankte zwischen zwei Optionen: soll ich es bleiben lassen, oder soll ich mich zusammenreisen? Wenn ich die 1. Option wählen würde, hieße dies, dass ich aufgeben würde und das wäre nicht meine Art. Wenn ich mich aber zusammenreißen würde, dann müsste ich mir einen Monat lang dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen antun. Aber wer wäre ich, wenn ich keine Opfer bringen würde?

Es mag egoistisch klingen, aber ich wollte den besten Artikel schreiben. Ich wollte diejenige sein, deren Story auf Seite 1 der Hogwarts Daily stand! Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mich geradewegs auf den Slytherintisch zu bewegte, wo Malfoy mit seinem üblichen selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf mich wartete. Jetzt hatte die Stunde der Wahrheit wohl geschlagen.

Sollte ich Hallo sagen? Was sagt man zu jemandem, dem man, seit man in Hogwarts gelandet war, verachtetet und mit dem man nie etwas geredet hatte? Hallo, wie geht's? Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken. Das war doch lächerlich. Noch konnte ich umdrehen. Noch konnte ich dem Ganzen entgehen.

Malfoy schien meine Unentschlossenheit zu merken, denn sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Oh nein, mein Freundchen. Diese Schlacht wirst du nicht gewinnen!

Ich ging erhobenen Hauptes weiter und blieb vor ihm stehen. Gerade als ich zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte, da erhob er sich und ging an mir vorbei. Natürlich nicht ohne mich vorher verachtend anzublicken.

„Malfoy!" rief ich so ruhig wie möglich.

Er hatte es natürlich nicht nötig sich umzudrehen und lief gerade aus weiter, so als ob es mich nicht geben würde.

„Malfoy, hättest du vielleicht die Güte stehen zu bleiben?" Ich lief ein paar Schritte zu ihm, sodass ich nicht quer durch den ganzen Saal rufen musste. Aber es hatten sich sowieso schon ein Paar zu mir umgedreht. Im Stillen dankte ich mir selbst, dass ich meine freie Stunde wählte um das hinter mich zu bringen und nicht während des gemeinsamen Essens. Nicht auszudenken, wie es wäre von allen angestarrt zu werden.

„Was ist denn Granger?" fragte er gereizt und drehte sich zu mir um.

Ich hasse es, wenn er sich seinen doofen Mantel so verdammt lässig über seine Schultern wirft und denkt er wäre das Supermodel.

„Du hast sowieso keine Chance bei mir, vergiss es!" Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht was er meinte. Doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Dachte er wirklich...?

„WAS?"

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so geschockt, Granger."

Wollte er mich hier, vor allen die noch in der Großen Halle waren, etwa lächerlich machen? Wollte er mich zum Gespött der Schule machen und alle Anderen glauben lassen ich wäre an ihm interessiert? Das Einzige was mich in diesem Moment interessierte war, ihm meine Faust in sein Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber ich lies es lieber bleiben. Ich wollte schließlich noch Schulsprecherin bleiben.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Rufschädigung, Malfoy!"

Ich lief nun zu ihm hin und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Es war mir in diesem Moment auch total egal, dass ich ihm eigentlich keine Punkte abziehen konnte, aber dieses Kommentar war immerhin noch besser als ihn zu schlagen, was ich ja ursprünglich vorhatte.

„Und merk dir eins du eingebildeter Schnösel: Denk ja nicht du könntest mir gefährlich werden!"

Ich wette meinen Augen strahlten den selben Hass aus, mit dem er mich anblickte.

„Punkte abziehen geht nicht Granger." versuchte er mich tatsächlich zu belehren? Und dann noch dieses überhebliche Grinsen. Oh Gott, wie ich diesen Kerl hasse!

„Du widerlicher, ei-"

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?" Die ölige Stimme von Professor "Fettighaar" Snape stoppte meinen Wutausbruch. Wieso musste er auch immer aufkreuzen, wenn sein Schützling in der Nähe war?

Ich schluckte also meine Wut herunter.

„Nein, Professor Snape. Wir haben nur gerade diskutiert, wo wir uns denn als erstes für das Interview treffen sollen. Sie wissen doch, ich habe Mister Malfoy hier gezogen um einen-"

„Ich weiß Miss Granger. Also ersparen Sie mir Ihnen länger als nötig zuzuhören."

Ja, das ist unsere Snape, wie er leibt und lebt. Nett und zuvorkommend wie immer. Als er sich zu seinem Schützling drehte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte, da glaube ich, habe ich Malfoy noch nie so wütend erlebt.

Professor Snape ging davon und ich stand immer noch mit Malfoy am Eingang der Großen Halle und war mir sicher, dass ich schon Löcher im Rücken von den Blicken der andere Schüler haben müsste.

„Also gut, Granger" oh, jetzt wird es sicher interessant, „du bekommst dein blödes Interview. Aber glaub mir, ich werde den Tag verfluchen, an dem du meinen Namen aus dem Kessel gezogen hast! Ich verfluche dich!"

Wow, er hasst mich also genauso wie ich ihn hasse. Aber wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann kann er einem richtig Leid tun!

Was will er jetzt? Er kam mir näher und bückte sich zu mir runter.

„Dich und alle Schlammblüter" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie Hirnverbrannt musste man sein, dass man immer noch auf dieses Blut solchen Wert legte? Wollte er es wirklich drauf ankommen lassen, dass ich einen Wutanfall bekam?

Ich musste mich zusammenreisen um ihn nicht wegzuschubsen oder eine runterzuhauen. Ich tat also das einzig Richtige in diesem Moment. Ich ging an ihm vorbei aus der Großen Halle, direkt in die Bibliothek.

Ah, der Duft der Bücher. Wie wunderbar und toll! Weswegen habe ich mich noch mal aufgeregt? Ach, egal. Jetzt muss erst mal ein mein Buch her!

„Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts", ich komme!

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder. Ich weiß, es war kürzer als die anderen Kapitel, aber dafür auch schneller online ;) Wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews hinterlässt, dann kommt das 6. Kapitel bestimmt bald ;) 

Viele liebe Grüße,

Gifty


	6. Die Ironie der Zitronenbonbons

**Hi Ihr!! **

Erstmal ein DICKES **Fettes** **SORRY**, dass ich soooooooo lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen!!! Aber ich musste es erst an meine Beta-Leserin schicken und deren PC hat gesponnen und dann konnten wir uns nicht wirklich verständigen... puh grad noch mal fein rausgeredet ;) Jah gut, eigentlich war ich ja schon lange damit fertig... aber dafür habt ihr ja jetzt das niegelnagelneuste Kapitel.

Wie immer bedanke ich mich bei meinen lieben Reviewern: **Bint-Anath** (danke für dein ausführliches Review), **BdW** (Is nicht so schlimm, dass es so kurz war! Ich dank dir trotzdem), **Cynestra **(danke für das Lob!) und **LunaNigra **(Mich stört dein Schreibwahn in keinster Weiße! Weiter so!!) und **Tanula.**

Und nun viel Spaß!!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung!

* * *

**6. Die Ironie der Zitronenbonbons  
**

Ich kam nicht umhin mir auch in Gegenwart der Bücher Gedanken über diese Projekt zu machen. Und selbst als ich die Bibliothek verlies, waren meine Gedanken bei ihm. Igitt, dass er mich nicht noch in meinen Träumen verfolgt war ja alles!

War ich vorher nicht gerade angetan davon, so hasste ich es jetzt genauso wie diesen Malfoy.

Ich grübelte darüber nach, wie ich dieses Problem am Besten lösen konnte. Doch da ich den Zettel nicht mal tauschen konnte, blieb mir nur eine einzige Möglichkeit: Ich musste mich meinem Schicksal stellen. Niemand hat je gesagt, dass Leben sei einfach. Aber dass es einen so hart trifft, das war absolut unfair!

Unfair war auch, das mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich mich in mein weiches Bett fallen lies, der eines fies grinsenden Malfoys war. Na super. Jetzt konnte ich sicher gut schlafen.

Ich wusste nicht wo die Zeit blieb, doch ehe ich die Chance hatte auf die Uhr zu schauen, war der Tag M angebrochen. M wie Mord, Machtgierig, Mangelhaft, Missgebildet oder einfach nur Malfoy.

Wenn ich ihn so vor mir sah, dann wünschte ich mir, ich hätte diesen dämlichen Zettel nie gezogen. Aber wenn ich es mir dann so durch den Kopf gehen lasse, hat es auch etwas gutes. Vielleicht wird es schwierig werden so einiges über ihn zu erfahren. Aber wenn ich es erst mal geschafft habe, dann wird der Sieg mein sein! Immerhin liegt es dann in meiner Hand ihn zum Gespött der Schule zu machen.

Aber was ist, wenn ich Dinge erfahre, die ich gar nicht wissen will? Oh Hermine, als ob das sowieso nicht schon der Fall wäre! Hallo? Wen interessiert es, was er gemacht hat, was er tun wird und wie sein verdammtes Leben aussah?!

Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sah dass es Zeit war die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Die Zeit ist gekommen, seinen ganzen Mut zu nehmen und den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen.

Und diese Augen waren keine geringeren als die von Malfoy. Grau, starr und ziemlich kampfbereit.

Super Anfang, könnte man meinen.

Wieso suchte er sich gerade die Stelle am See aus, die ich so liebte? Er will mir jetzt aber hoffentlich nicht erzählen, dass er diese Stelle genauso mochte wie ich?! Igitt. Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal Ausschau nach einer neuen Lieblings-außerhalb-von-Hogwarts-Stelle suchen. Hagrids Garten, wie wäre es damit? Hmm... lieber nicht. Am Ende werde ich noch von Knallrümpfigen Krötern getötet. Okay, ist immerhin eine bessere Alternative, als sich dreimal in der Woche mit Nasehoch zu treffen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Dumbledore da geritten hatte.

„Also Malfoy, wo fangen wir an? Irgendwelche Hobbys? Lieblingstiere? Lieblingsmädchen der du das Herz gebrochen hast?" Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Er hebt seine Augenbraue, wie er es immer tut, wenn er etwas nicht richtig gehört hatte.

„Granger, Granger... na na. Warum gleich so aufbrausend? Wieso gehen wir es nicht langsam an?"

Wenn ich vorgehabt hatte, den besten Artikel zu schreiben, so wollte ich ihm jetzt alles heimzahlen, was er mir, Harry, Ron und allen Mädchen, die sich auf ihn eingelassen hatten, angetan hatte. Wieso blieb er so verdammt ruhig, wenn er doch derjenige sein sollte, der sich aufregte?! Ich wollte über einen übelgelaunten, nervigen, Muggel- und schlammbluthassenden Menschen schreiben und nicht über jemanden, der sich zu beherrschen wusste, wenn es drauf ankam! Verdammt.

„Ja Malfoy, du hast recht." Ich lächelte ihn mit meinem schleimigsten Lächeln an, dass ich aufbringen konnte.

„Warum nennen wir uns nicht gleich beim Vornamen und tun so als seien wir die besten Freunde auf Erden?" Friede auf Erden, meine Brüder und Schwestern.

„Gut... _Hermine_."

Dieses Schwein mit seinem eingeprobten, perfektioniertem Malfoy Grinsen, nannte mich doch tatsächlich beim VORNAMEN!! Was sollte das?

Ruhig Hermine. Ganz ruhig. Er will dich nur ärgern. Nur zu schade dass er es geschafft hatte, bevor ich die Chance hatte _ihn_ zu ärgern. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass er meinen Namen je in den Mund nehmen würde, geschweige denn wusste wie man ihn richtig aussprach.

Erstaunlich. Vielleicht sollte ich über ihn schreiben, was für ein sprachbegabtes Genie er doch war.

„Schön dass du meinen Namen richtig ausgesprochen hast, _Malfoy_. Für diese schwere Aufgabe müsste ich dir wirklich Punkte geben. Aber leider sind wir hier nicht bei „Die Quizshow"."

„Ich wusste ja schon immer dass du aufbrausend bist, _Hermine._ Aber als Zicke eignest du dich nicht wirklich."

„Hör auf mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, Malfoy!" Wütend stemmte ich meine Hand an die Hüfte. Nanu, was war das? Ich griff in meinen Umhang und holte etwas kleines rundes daraus hervor. Wie nett, das Bonbon von Dumbledore. Ich hab mal irgendwo gelesen, dass Bonbons und Kaugummis gut für die Entspannung sein sollen. Versuchen wir es mal. Ich wickelte es aus dem Papier und schob es mir in den Mund.

„Da wir nichts besseres zu tun haben, als uns blöd anzumachen, hab ich hier ein Fragebogen für dich. Ich bitte dich ihn so wahrheitsgetreu wie möglich auszufüllen." Ich reichte ihm den Bogen, den er mir mit einem Grunzen aus der Hand riss.

Gelangweilt beobachtete ich ihn dabei wie er hier und da mal was ankreuzte oder hinschrieb. Ich war erstaunt, dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, ihn überhaupt anzunehmen. Im Grunde wollte ich mich nicht auf das Interview vorbereiten, doch meine lernbegierige Hermine in mir überredetet mich diesen Fragebogen anzufertigen.

Aber irgendetwas führte er doch im Schilde, wenn er es _freiwillig_ tat! Ich wette Fettighaar steckt hinter dem Ganzen!

Was war jetzt los? Ich spürte wie etwas rundes in mein Hals wanderte, dass dabei war mir die Luft abzuschnüren. Ich fing an zu husten, doch es lies sich nicht hinausbefördern. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Hatte ich mich wirklich an dem Zitronenbonbon von Dumbledore verschluckt?

Ich schlug mir gegen die Brust um mich irgendwie von diesen kleinen Teufel zu befreien. Mein einziger Gedanke war, das Ding rauszubekommen, noch bevor Malfoy etwas davon mitbekam oder ich ersticken würde.

Leider blieb mir diese Peinlichkeit nicht erspart und Malfoy blickte mich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an.

Ich bemerkte, wie mir langsam die Luft zum Atmen wegblieb. Hallo? Kann mein Leben im Moment noch schlimmer werden?! Alles Husten und Klopfen half nichts. Mein Gesicht wurde heiß und ich schnappte nach Luft. Ehe ich mich stoppen konnte, entglitten mir die entwürdigsten Worte im meinem ganzen Leben auf Hogwarts:

"Verdammt Malfoy, hilf mir!"

Röchelnd lief ich zu ihm und zeigte auf mein Rücken. Ich weiß nicht ob er es verstanden hatte, doch mir blieb keine Zeit mehr, ehe mich die ewigen Jagdgründe dahinnahmen oder ich über den Jordan glitt. Tja, schönes Leben. Es war toll. Hoffentlich wissen meine Familie und meine Freunde wie sehr ich sie liebe. Wie schade, in einem Jahre wäre ich volljährig gewesen und hätte mein eigenes Testament schreiben können. So werden meine Sachen nun alle an meine Familie gehen. Und dabei wollte ich meine Büchersammlung Ron vererben, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Schade.

Doch was spürte ich da?

Draco Malfoy klopfte mir tatsächlich auf den Rücken?! War also doch noch etwas Menschliches in ihm?

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, doch nach dreimal klopfen war der Übeltäter draußen und ich konnte wieder frei atmen.

Luft! Ah du Schöne lebensbringende Luft!! Wie ich dich liebe!

Mein Gesicht glühte noch, als ich mich zu ihm drehte und ihn sah wie er sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sich so bescheuert das Lachen verkniff.

„Man sollte den Mund nicht zu voll nehmen, Granger. Vor allem wenn es nicht reinpasst." Sein Blick sagte mir dass er es eindeutig _zweideutig_ meinte.

„Haha, sehr witzig! Und danke dass du die Freundlichkeit besitzt, mich nicht beim Vornamen zu nennen." Blödmann.

Ich hätte mich eigentlich bei ihm bedanken sollen, dafür, dass er mein Leben „gerettet" hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre ich besser dran gewesen, wenn er es gelassen hätte.

Ich riss ihm das Blatt aus der Hand, packte meine restlichen Sachen und ging davon. Ich hatte keine Lust mir weitere Anspielungen anzuhören. Schlimm genug, dass ich Malfoy nun meinen "Lebensretter" nennen musste.

Toller Anfang. Wenn das nicht für die Titelstory reicht, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Soviel als zu Dumbledores Zitronenbonbon. Die besten Dinge für die schlimmsten Situationen. Ja, Professor, das war wohl eine der schlimmsten Situationen. Danke vielmals!!

* * *

So, ich würde mich echt über Reviews freuen!! Jetzt echt mal, seit ihr echt zu faul um auf den Button zu klicken und ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben????!?!?!? 

Ich hoffe es hat euch genauso gefallen zu lesen, wie es mir spaß gemacht hat zu schreiben.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!

Gifty


	7. Der Fragebogen und weitere

Halli ihr da draußen!!

Wow, **9 Review**! Diesmal habt ihr aber auch nichts anbrennen lassen, was? Ich danke euch wirklich dafür!! Ich hab mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut. Danke!! Bei so vielen Reviews, da konnte ich euch nicht länger warten lassen!

Mein Dank geht an: **VioletDeNoir, ****Cynestra, ****Panazee, ****LunaNigra, Rosifer, Bint-Anath, LiLa, -Luder- **und** BdW **(mal wieder ein Langes, was ;) )

Ihr wisst ja, dass diese Geschichte hier erst meine 2. ist, die ich veröffentlicht habe. Und es erfüllt mich immer wieder mit so viel Freude wenn ich solch liebe Reviews von euch erhalte!!** Und dafür möchte ich allen Reviewern danken!! **

**Dankeschön!  
**

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem 7. Kapitel!!

******Disclaimer: **Mit gehört nix, außer der Handlung. Alles Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

* * *

******7. Der Fragebogen und weitere Unannehmlichkeiten **

Den nächsten Tag, es war Samstag, verbrachte ich damit, mir den Fragebogen von Malfoy durchzulesen. Ich konnte es mir nicht anders erklären, als dass dieser – okay, so ein gemeines Wort gibt es wirklich nicht um ihn zu beschreiben.

Argh! Er führte doch eindeutig etwas im Schilde! Vielleicht sollte ich doch auf der Hut sein. Man weiß ja nie was einen erwartet, wenn man sich auf ein Malfoy einlässt. Okay, nur Probleme, das ist klar. Aber wenn ich an die Große Halle denke... Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Sonst hätte ich bestimmt nicht die Große Halle gewählt!

Ich war wirklich neugierig, was er wohl auf einige Frage geantwortet hatte. Aber als ich ihn durchlas, wollte ich es wirklich nicht mehr wissen. Was er schrieb verärgerte mich wirklich! Und ich wusste nicht so recht ob ich all dem Glauben schenken sollte. Was wenn er mich anlog?

Ich musste unwillkürlich loslachen. Dachte ich im Ernst er würde wahrheitsgemäß antworten?

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fragebogen zu.

Auf die Frage, welche Tat er in seinem Leben wirklich bereute, antwortete er:„...dass mir Tiffany meinen _Zauberstab_ nicht mehr poliert, da ich sie angeschrieben habe, sie sei eine Schlampe.."

Typisch Malfoy. Pervers, arrogant und triebgesteuert. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen sie hätte ihn betrogen und er wäre danach total ausgeflippt. Hmm.. vielleicht sollte ich mir das notieren. Oh, du gemeine Hermine. Da kommt mir eine geniale Idee. Uh, die ist schon wieder so genial, dass sie mir selbst Angst einjagt.

Warum beschreibe ich Malfoy nicht so, wie _ich_ will? Nett, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit – ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich gerne daran, dass er mir echt aus der Patsche geholfen hat – und muggelliebend?! Okay, das letzte war echt weit hergeholt. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, dann war alles weithergeholt. Aber wer kann schon beweisen ob es stimmt? Immerhin muss_ ich _mich 2 Monate mit ihm rumschlagen. Und da kann viel passieren.

Aber was mich wirklich irritierte war sein Benehmen. Er war so anders, so Malfoyhaft als ich ihn in der Großen Halle getroffen hatte und am See... ich weiß nicht. Also entweder nimmt er irgendwelche Drogen oder Beruhigungsmittel oder er war hypnotisiert. Das kann einem schon Angst einjagen. Und mir eigentlich auch ziemlich egal sein. Schließlich sprechen wir hier von niemand geringerem als Draco Malfoy. Dem ist wohl alles zuzutrauen!

Ich glaube er leidet unter ziemlichen Stimmungsschwankungen. Vielleicht hat er einfach zu viele weibliche Hormone. Das würde einiges erklären...

Meine Türe wurde aufgerissen und Ginny stürzte sich auf mich. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr doch nicht so einfach mein Passwort geben sollen.

„Hermine, oh Merlin, du wirst es nicht glauben!"

Sie hüpfte auf dem Bett auf und ab und ihre roten Haare schimmerten in der Luft. Wenigstens hatte sie keine Probleme mit ihren Haaren. Ich frage mich welches Schampoo sie wohl benutz. Easy-glitter kann es nicht sein. Vielleicht Shining-star. Ja, dass muss es wohl sein. Sollte ich auch mal ausprobieren.

„Oh Happy Day.. oh Haaaaappy daaay!"

„Seit wann kennst du dieses Muggellied, Ginny?"

„Das ist doch völlig unwichtig Hermine!! Ich habe den süßesten Jungen ganz Hogwarts gezogen!"

„Was, noch süßer als unser Harry?" Ich liebe es sie zu necken. Ich weiß dass, tief in ihrem Inneren, sie Harry immer lieben wird.

„Ha ha...echt komisch." Sie lies sich, gespielt schmollend, neben mich plumpsen.

„Okay, sorry. Erzähl, wer ist denn wohl der Süßeste, dass er nicht mal mir aufgefallen ist?"

Ja, ich gebe es ja zu. Mir fallen süße Jungs nicht auf. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mir noch kein Süßer in Hogwarts aufgefallen ist. Der einzige der vielleicht annähernd süß ist, ist unser Neville. Er ist auf eine tollpatschige Art süß. Nicht dass ich mir je etwa mit ihm vorstellen könnte. Herrje, nein! Nur damit wir das mal klar gestellt haben!

„Sean McLarry!"

Sean McLarry? Ist das nicht der Typ der...

„5. Jahrgang, Slytherin. Groß, braungebrannt und blondes volles Haar in das man am liebsten versinken möchte... Oh, ich würde sooo gern mal durch sein Haar fahren! Glaubst du er erlaubt es mir?"

Ich konnte nicht anders als bei Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck und ihren anscheinend recht wunschtraumhaften Fantasien zu lachen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber wenn du ihn ganz lieb fragst..." Ich musste immer noch lachen, bei der Vorstellung, dass sie ihm tatsächlich durch die Haare fahren wollte. Immerhin hätte sie das noch gerne vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bei Harry gemacht.

Ach, die Beiden. Irgendwann werden sie schon noch zueinander finden. Da bin ich mir sicher. Spätestens nach dieser ganzen Aktion.

Ich _muss_ verhindern dass sie sich in diesen Sean McLarry verliebt!

„Oh Gott Hermine!" Was konnte Ginny denn so schnell von hocherfreutem Geschwärme in grausiges Flüstern umstimmen?

Ich folgte ihren vor schrecken aufgerissenen Augen und verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ja, Ginny. Es ist wahr."

„Draco Malfoy." Hörte ich sie, dem Kotzreiz nahe flüstern. „Ein Slytherin. Wie schrecklich. Und ihn auch noch dazu!! Oh bei Merlin, Hermine!! Mit was hast du das denn verdient?"

„Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, der süßeste Junge auf ganz Hogwarts ist auch aus Slytherin."

„Ist das ein Fragebogen?" Sie ergriff ihn sich, meine Proteste ignorierend und fing an ihn zu lesen.

Anders als ich verzog sie nicht die Miene, sondern grinste.

„Was bitte gibt es da zu grinsen?" Ich entriss ihr den Zettel und starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Ich würde dich auch gern mal außer Kontrolle und besoffen sehen."

Fand sie es also auch noch lustig was diese Bastard schrieb? Tolle Freundin.

„Ich nehm es dir nicht übel, Ginny. Schließlich hätte keine ahnen können, was er auf die Frage mit wem er mal einen Trinken gehen würde, mich nehmen würde. Außer Kontrolle. Pah! In seinen Träumen vielleicht." Ich war kurz davor den Zettel zusammenzuknüllen und aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Aber ich besah mich eines besseren. Ich riss mich zusammen und legte es fein säuberlich in meine Nachttischschublade.

„Ich würde aufpassen was du sagst, Hermine. Nachher verfolgt er dich in deinen Träumen."

Das tat er ja jetzt schon. Zum Glück waren sie realitätsnah, sprich Albträume.

„Wenn ich Einschlafhilfe brauche, weil Malfoy mich mal wieder verfolgt, dann bist du meine erste Adresse Ginny. Versprochen."

„Alles klar. Aber bis dahin geh ich erst mal in die Redaktion. Ich muss recherchieren. Schließlich will ich ja vorbereitet sein, wenn es so weit sein sollte."

Kurz vor der Tür hielt sie an.

„Achja, viel Spaß mit Malfoy!"

Lachend verließ sie wieder das Zimmer.

Ich wollte mich wieder meinem- _seinem _Fragebogen widmen, doch irgendwie verspürte ich den plötzlichen Drang ein Bad zu nehmen. Ach wie herrlich dass ich mir das Badezimmer nicht mit ganz Hogwarts teilen musste.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem erholsamen Bad erblickte ich einen Schüler der anscheinend orientierungslos geworden ist. Als ich jedoch erkannte wer es war blieb mir das Herz stehen. Der Erstklässler. Der unheil bringende Bote, der mir damals mitteilte dass Dumbledore mich erwartete. Ich musste mich verstecken.

Ich blickte um mich und alles was ich sah war eine Statur, die schon recht mitgenommen aussah. Ich quetschte mich hinter sie und betete zu Merlin, dass er mich nicht schon gesehen hatte.

„Miss?" Ich sah in die großen blauen Augen dieser Erstklässler, der mich ziemlich mitleidig ansah. Anscheinend hatte Merlin heute was anderes vor als mich vor einer weiteren Blamage zu bewahren.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, oder warum verstecken Sie sich?"

Jetzt wäre eine schnelle Ausrede nicht schlecht Hermine!

„Ähm, ich ... ja, es geht mir nicht gut..." Ich fasste theatralisch an meinen Kopf um ihn zu bestätigen, dass es mir wirklich nicht gut ging. Das war auch wirklich der Fall! Langsam werde ich verrückt in diesem Schloß. Jetzt versteckte ich mich schon vor Erstklässlern! Ich dachte immer man könnte nicht tiefer sinken.

„Vielleicht sollte Sie in den Krankenflügel." Er blickte mich prüfend an.

„Das hier ist jedenfalls von Professor Dumbledore. Er wünscht Sie zu sprechen."

Ich trat aus meinem Versteck hervor und nahm ihm den Brief ab, den er mir entgegenstreckte.

„Dankeschön."

Er nickte, wünschte mir eine gute Besserung und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst von meiner „Krankheit" angesteckt zu werden.

Verständlich. Am besten ich machte mir gar keine Gedanken mehr über diesen Vorfall. Das ersparte mir mich nicht selbst zu bemitleiden.

Seufzend schleppte ich mich zu Dumbledore.

0

0

0

0

Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, warum mich Dumbledore zu sich bat. Vielleicht ist es ihm doch aufgefallen, wie hirnrissig seine Idee von dem Projekt wirklich wahr. Sollte das also der schönste Tag meines Lebens werden? Das wäre besser als Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen!

Aber wie immer sollte ich enttäuscht werden. Wer hätte es auch anders erwartet?!

„Hallo Miss Granger, schön Sie zu sehen! Wie kommen Sie voran?"

Sein neugieriges Funkeln in den Augen irritiert mich ein bisschen, doch ich lies es mir nicht anmerken. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore sicher keine Hintergedanken. Naja. Zumindest würde er uns Schüler nicht ins Verderben schicken. Aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, dann hat er das schon längst getan.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, Professor. Ich nehme an Ihnen ist es nicht entgangen, dass ich Draco Malfoy gezogen habe?"

„Nein, dass ist es mir in der Tat nicht. Zitronenbonbons?"

Wieso lächelte er jetzt? Man könnte meinen dieser Mann weiß mehr als sich erahnen lässt.

Ich musste unweigerlich an Malfoys Rettungsaktion denken und lehnte betont höflich ab.

„Hat Ihnen das Bonbon vom letztem Mal nicht geschmeckt?" Er blickte neugierig über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Aber ich esse lieber Obst. Liegt wohl an dem Beruf meiner Eltern." Er erwartete doch wohl nicht im Ernst dass ich ihm die Geschichte erzählen würde?

Er lächelte mich mit einem Augenzwinkern an und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Weswegen ich Sie sprechen wollte, Miss Granger ist folgendes. Ich werde wohl für ein paar Tage weggehen müssen. Bis dahin sollte das Projekt weiterhin fortgeführt werden. Sie werden daher mehr aufmerksame Augen darauf werfen müssen als sowieso schon. Aber ich glaube das brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu sagen.  
Sie sind sehr zuverlässig und ehrgeizig Miss Granger. Eigenschaften die Sie zu dem machen was Sie sind. Machen Sie das Beste daraus! Ich freue mich jedenfalls schon Ihren Artikel zu lesen."

Er lehnte sie lächelnd in seinen Stuhl zurück, faltete seine Hände zusammen und blickte mich über seine Brille freundlich an.

„Sie machen das schon, Miss Granger, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Danke Professor."

Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl und schritt an die Tür.

Wenn das gerade aufmunternde Worte gewesen sein sollen, dann hat er sein Ziel weit verfehlt. Aber solange er an mich glaubte, konnte ja wohl echt nichts schief gehen.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, konnte ich es leider nicht verhindern mit jemanden zusammenzustoßen. Hmm, gutes Parfüm.

„Huch. Entsch – Malfoy!"

Wieso kann er nicht einfach unten in seinem Kerker bleiben wie alle anderen Schlangen auch?! Und warum hat er so ein tolles Parfüm? Das ist irgendwie unheimlich.

„Augen sind zum Schauen da und nicht zum Träumen, Granger. Reiß nächstes Mal deine braunen Äuglein auf und pass auf wer vor dir steht!"

Eine tolle Rede, dass muss man ihm lassen. Vielleicht sollte ich den ersten Satz aufschreiben, nur so als Erinnerung. Irgendwie hat er was, dieser Satz.

„Alles klar, Mister Wichtig. Ich verbeuge mich tief vor Ihnen, Sie gottähnliches Wesen." Tatsächlich verbeugte ich mich vor ihm, und als ich auf sah, zeigte meine Geste Wirkung.

Er sah mich perplex an und brachte anscheinend kein Wort heraus.

„Schönen Tag noch, Malfoy." Mit diesem Worten rauschte ich an ihm vorbei, die Treppen runter.

„Lustig Granger. Du gibst es also zu, dass ich über dir stehe?!" Ich blieb stehen und blickte zu ihm hoch. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach reingehen?

„Ja, du stehst ja auch drei Stufen weiter oben."

Das muss ihm ziemlich geärgert haben, denn er blickte mich wütend an und stieß die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy, kommen Sie doch herein..."

Ich sah noch die Türe zufallen und machte mich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Das er so schnell aufgab, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht.

* * *

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder. Ist das hier ein klitze kleines Review wert? Kann natürlich auch ein ausführliches sein ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!

Gifty


	8. Hogwarts Daily

**Halli ihr da draußen!**

Ja, ich weiß hat diesmal ziemlich lange gedauert. Meine Muse verließ mich für eine Weile, doch sie hat sich dafür entschieden zu mir zurück zu kommen. Sie weiß halt, dass es ihr bei mir am Besten geht ;) Spaß bei Seite.

Ich hoffe eure Freude über das neue Kapitel ist größer als alles was euch dazu bringen könnte dieses Kapitel nicht zu lesen!

**Wichtig:** Alles Fehler die ihr in diesem Kapitel findet, dürft ihr behalten. Leider konnte ich meine Beta-Leserin nicht erreichen und somit könnten natürlich noch einige Fehler auftreten.**  
**

**Reviews: **Über ein Review freut sich jeder! Darum ist es auch jedem von euch gestattet mir eins zu hinterlassen! Also, nur das kleine lila Knöpchen drücken und den Rest kennt ihr ja schon ;)

**Mein Dank:** geht wie immer an meine lieben Reviewer: Bint-Anath (vielen lieben Dank für dein tolles Review!!), LunaNigra und BdW.

Nun viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung. Alles Eigentum von JKR.**  
**

* * *

** Hogwarts Daily **

Als ich einige Malfoy-frei-Tage später in die Große Halle ging, fiel mein Blick zu allererst auf die „Hogwarts Daily". Ein großer Artikel zierte die erste Seite der Zeitung. Mir blieb mein Brötchen im Hals stecken.

**_Das Spiel hat begonnen_**

_Hermine Granger, ehemalige Chefredakteurin von Hogwarts Daily, nun Schülersprecherin, ist bekannt für ihren Ehrgeiz und Wissensdrang. Aber werden ihr diese Eigenschaften auch bei dieser Aufgabe helfen? Eine Aufgabe, die nicht nur schwierig und sehr herausfordernd ist, sondern womöglich auch die ganze Verbindung zwischen Slytherin und Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen wird. Ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich fragen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat._

_Nun, ich will euch nicht länger auf heißen Kohlen sitzen lassen._

_Wie die 5. bis 7. Klässler unter uns wissen, ist gerade eine Art Wettbewerb im Gange. Falls ihr ein Blick auf die schwarzen Bretter geworfen habt, wisst ihr wo von ich spreche. Für diejenigen unter euch, die davon noch kein Wind abbekommen haben, werde ich es schnell erklären._

_In der Großen Halle steht bis morgen noch ein Kelch, welcher jeden Name eines 5. bis 7. Klässlers (männlich) enthält. Die weibliche Schülerschaft unter uns muss nun einen Zettel ziehen, sich mit denjenigen zwei Monate lang Treffen, den sie gezogen haben und am ende muss jedes Mädchen einen Artikel abgeben, der von einer unparteiischen Jury ausgewertet wird und auf die Titelseite der Hogwarts Daily kommt. Soviel also dazu._

_Sicherlich ist es ein interessantes Projekt, aber was passiert wenn man jemanden zieht, den man überhaupt nicht leiden kann? So wie im Falle Hermine Granger. Niemand geringeres ist ihr auf den Zettel erschienen als unsere allzu bekannter Draco Malfoy._

_Das trifft Feuer auf Eis. Gryffindor auf Slytherin. Zwei intelligente Menschen. Doch wird ihr Intellekt sie heil daraus bringen? Was können wir erwarten nach diesen zwei Monaten? Werden wir beide wieder erkennen?_

_Wir bleiben gespannt!_

_Ginny Weasley_

Ich fühlte mich verraten. Nicht nur, dass jetzt die ganze Schule bescheid wusste (was ja auch nicht allzu schwierig war, schließlich prangte jeweils ein Foto von mir und eins von Malfoy auf der Titelseit der Hogwarts Daily. Und komischerweise blickten wir nicht die Leser an, sondern den jeweils anderen) nein, die ganze Schule starrte abwechselnd von mir zu Malfoy.

Oh, wie konnte mir Ginny das nur antun? Wie konnte sie nur?

Wütend schmiss ich den Hogwarts Daily auf meinen Teller, packte meine Tasche und erhob mich um aus der Halle zu flüchten. Komisch, als ich in Hogwarts ankam mochte ich diese Halle wirklich sehr gern. Aber jetzt scheint sie ja fast schon eine Bühne zu sein, die darauf erpicht war, mir das Leben zu Hölle zu machen und es auch noch der ganzen Schülerschar zu präsentieren. Okay, die Halle konnte wirklich wenig dafür, aber irgendjemanden musste ich ja die Schuld dafür geben. Und schon tauchte die Person am Portal auf, die ich am wenigsten sehen wollte. Sogar noch vor Malfoy und das muss schon was heißen!

„Hermine" Wie konnte es Ginny nur zustande bringen mich mit einem Lächeln anzublicken so als ob nichts wäre.

„Hast du es gelesen? Toll, nicht wahr?" Sie strahlte mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an. Am liebsten wäre ich ihr an die Gurgel gesprungen.

„Nein Ginny. Nicht toll!" Ich war sogar so wütend, dass ich schon anfing wie ein Troll zu reden. Obwohl, konnte Trolle überhaupt reden?

„Ach, jetzt komm schon, Hermine." Sie tätschelte mich am Arm und blickte mich immer noch freudig an. Anscheinend schreckte sie es nicht ab, dass ich sie wütender anschaute als Malfoy es je zustande bringen würde.

„Hast du mir vor ein paar Tagen nicht noch gesagt, wie leid es dir tut, dass ich ihn gezogen habe? Und was lese ich heute... nein, was liest die _ganze__Schule_ heute?!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, als ich wütend weiter sprach.

„Ich dachte es würde dir gefallen. Immerhin kannst du jetzt auf Hilfe vertrauen, wenn er dir dumm kommt."

„Was soll das Ginny? Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Danke vielmals!" Ich rauschte an ihre vorbei und ließ sie allein vor der Großen Halle stehen.

„Es hätte doch sowieso am Ende jeder erfahren, ich weiß gar nicht was du dich so aufregst!" Rief sie mir noch hinterher. Ich drehte mich nicht noch mal um, sonder lief stur gerade aus. Wie konnte man nur so naiv sein?

„Du konntest es wohl kaum erwarten, es der ganzen Schule zu erzählen, nicht wahr Granger?"

Ich blieb abrupt stehen und drehte mich zu der Stimme um. Natürlich war es niemand geringes als Malfoy.

„Nur damit du es weißt: Ich hatte sicher nicht vor es der ganzen Schule unter die Nase zu reiben wen ich gezogen habe!"

„Natürlich." Er blickte mich abwertend an und rauschte an mir vorbei.

„Hey Malfoy!" Rief ich ihm hinterher. Er drehte sich nicht um, blieb jedoch stehen.

„Wir müssen uns heute treffen, ich hoffe dass du das weißt."

Ich hörte wie er ein ungläubiges Schnaufen von sich ließ und dann unbeirrt weiterging.

„Und wenn ich in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dich eigenhändig an den Haaren rausziehen muss!" Flüsterte ich wütend.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Zauberkunststunde. Es fiel mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren, was ich äußerst beängstigend fand. Selbst Ron bemerkte, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. Natürlich erst nachdem er _vor_ mir einen neuen Zauber zustande gebracht hatte.

„Ich glaube der Tag wird für immer in meinem Gedächtnis bleiben. Ron Weasley schlägt Hermine Granger. Das sollte ich feiern. Das ist fast ja schon fast so wie ein Sieg im Quidditch und-" „Ich glaube wir haben es kapiert, Ron." Meinte Harry rasch als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir Hermine?" fragte Ron nach einer Weile, nachdem ihn Harry ermahnt hatte er solle es jetzt bleiben lassen.

„Pah, ob was nicht stimmt?! Du siehst es ja, Ron!" Ich wollte ihm vorführen, wie schlimm es um mich stand, indem ich ihm zeigte, dass ich den Zauber immer noch nicht konnte. Doch zu meiner Überraschung funktionierte er einwandfrei. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte ich Lächeln.

„Ach," seufzte ich und ließ mich auf die Schulbank fallen.

„Habt ihr bis jetzt nicht bemerkt wie mich alle anstarren?" Erst jetzt blickten sie in die anderen Gesichter und urplötzlich drehten sich alle Köpfe in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Was'n passiert?" Fragte Ron der versessen dabei war seinen Zauber zu perfektionieren.

„Deine ach so liebe Schwester hat einen kleinen Artikel in der Hogwarts Daily verfasst. Mit dem kleinen Vermerk, dass ich Draco Malfoy gezogen habe."

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte mich aus großen Augen an.

„Sie hat was?"

„Naja..." meinte ich.

„Aber schau mal, am Ende hätte es sowieso die ganze Schule erfahren." Sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Ich seufzte. „Ja, das weiß ich auch. Aber ich wollte es eben noch bis zum Schluss rauszögern. Es ist einfach frustrierend. Nicht nur dass ich mich mit Ginny in den Haaren habe, jetzt gibt mir Malfoy auch noch die Schuld und behauptet ich wollte es jedem erzählen."

Noch ehe die Beiden etwas darauf antworten konnten, läutete das Ende der Stunde und wir packten stumm unsere Sachen.

„Du hast jetzt Arithmatik, oder?" Fragte Harry mich.

Ich war überrascht, dass er anscheinend meinen Stundenplan wusste.

„Ja."

„Lass uns heute Abend darüber reden, okay? Vielleicht können wir Ginny noch dazu holen und-"

„Ich denke nicht dass das eine gute Idee wäre, Harry." Er blickte mich fragend an.

„Wie auch immer, ich geh, bevor ich den Unterricht verpasse. Wir sehen uns dann zum Mittagessen. Bis später."

Der restliche Morgen verlief recht ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass mich einige Schüler anstarrten, anscheinend unfähig zu reden.

Die Einzige die mich an diesem Tag darauf ansprach, war Luna.

„Das ist sicher nicht so schlimm wie alle denke." Meinte sie fröhlich und hielt sich den Klitter vors Gesicht. „Es zählt doch was du denkst. Und du denkst doch sicher nichts schlimmes über ihn, oder?"

Ich blickte sie ungläubig an. Hatte sie Drogen zu sich genommen oder wie kam sie auf die absurde Idee ich würde nichts Schlimmes über ihn denken? Draco war das Schlimmste was es auf Erden gab! Neben Voldemort natürlich.

Kopfschüttelnd starrte ich Luna hinterher die noch immer ihre Nase im Klitter hatte. Komisches Mädchen.

Beim Mittagessen, bei dem ich es durch mein Verwandlungsbuch vermied irgendjemanden anschauen zu müssen, ließen Harry und Ron kein Wort über diesen Artikel fallen. Worüber ich wirklich froh war. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich sehe, wie Ginny mich hin und wieder musterte, wohl unsicher ob sie mich darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Zum Glück ließ sie es ebenfalls bleiben.

Nach zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs, war der größte Teil des Tages um. Ich ließ mich erschöpft in meinem Sessel fallen, als ich in meinem Raum ankam und zog mir den Umhang von den Schultern.

Ich entschied mich dafür das Passwort zu ändern. Ich murmelte einige Zauberworte, und änderte mein Passwort von „Wasserspeier" in „Palomino". Darauf würde Ginny sicher nicht kommen, wenn sie es versuchen sollte.

Jetzt stand also nur noch das Treffen mit Malfoy bevor. Dann endlich, endlich würde ich meine Ruhe haben!

* * *

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein Review freuen!! Danke, 

eure Gifty


	9. Ein schlimmer Tag ohne Ende

Hallo... noch jemand da?

Ich drau mich schon gar nicht mehr, hier her zu kommen. Ich habe mich soooo lange nicht blicken lassen. -schämtsichganzarg-

Vielleicht kann ich euch damit trösten, dass ich ein langes Kapitel im Gepäck habe. Es liegt schon seit Ewigkeiten gebetat auf meinen Rechner (Hier einen großen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin **Jassy1893**) und war nur zu faul es noch mal durchzulesen und hier und da neue Ideen einzubringen. Aber ich habe mich aufgerafft. Okay, eigentlich hat mir **Supernova **angst gemacht...;) (Danke für den Arschtritt -g-)

Einen ganz lieben **DANK **geht wie immer an meine Reviewer: **la dame, sheer, BdW, supernova **(sogar 2 mal)**, dramine, LunaNigra, AngelOfLights, -Luder- **und **Bint-Anath. **

Übrigens bin ich echt überrascht, dass so vielen der Artikel gefallen hat, vor allem weil ich selbst nicht so wirklich zufrieden damit war. Danke für die Komplimente die ihr mir als macht. Das zaubert mir immer wieder ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. ))))

Danke!

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer der Handlung. Alles Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

So, jetzt gehts weiter!

* * *

**9. Ein schlimmer Tag ohne Ende **

Da ich sowieso keine Chance hatte mich vor dem anstehenden Treffen zu verdrücken, drückte ich mich widerwillig von meinen weichen Bett, zog mir den Mantel von den Schultern um nicht noch mehr ins Schwitzen zu kommen und blickte ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Doch was sah ich? Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Malfoy hatte Quidditch Training, was hieß, dass ich mich wieder nach _ihm_ richten musste. Und da sagt mir einer Frauen seien schlimm. Ich wette der braucht noch länger im Bad als Trinity von den WeirdSister, von der bekannt ist, dass sie mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde braucht. Nicht dass ich je diese Klatsch und Tratsch Blätter lesen würde, aber wenn du 5 Jahre zusammen mit Lavender und Parvarti in einem Raum gelebt hast, weißt du über einiges Bescheid.

Ich weiß noch, wie die beiden die neuste Entdeckung an mir ausprobieren wollten. Es hieß „Lindas wundersame Salbe für wunderbar glatte Haare". Ich weiß nicht was ich mir damals dabei gedacht habe, dass ich es ihnen tatsächlich erlaubte das Zeug an mir auszuprobieren. Ich wette bei jedem anderen Mädchen hätte es geklappt, nur auf meine Haare war die Salbe nicht vorbereitet. Anstatt die Haare super glatt zu machen, klebte die verdammt Salbe in meinen Haaren und lies sie zwei Tage fettig aussehen. Ich glaube, dass damals einige gedacht hatten ich würde Snape so sehr für seinen Intellekt verehren, dass ich schon wie er sein wollte. Zum Glück hatte ich das grässliche Zeug mit Hilfe von Madam Pompfrey innerhalb weniger Minuten aus den Haaren, bevor noch mehr Schüler davon Wind bekamen.

Tja, und so ließ ich es für immer bleiben meine Locken mit Salben oder Schampoos bändigen zu wollen. Viel zu viel Aufwand wenn ich an den Ball denke. Und außerdem gab es da ja noch ein paar Zauber die für ein paar Stunden recht nützlich waren.

Ich hatte keine Lust noch länger untätig auf Malfoy zu warten. Bis das Training fertig war, er geduscht und umgezogen war, würde bestimmt noch eine Stunde vergehen.

Ich packte mir also den Fragebogen, eine Feder, steckte meine Haare hoch und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch. Ich könnte ja schon einmal anfangen den Artikel zu schreiben.

Hmm... mit was sollte ich anfangen? Mit der Überschrift, klar. Nur, wie sollte die sein?

Ich schrieb einige Vorschläge auf ein leeres Blatt Papier.

-_Die Schöne und das Biest_

-_Die mit der Schlange tanzt_

-_Stolz und Vorurteil_

Wenn ich also einen Filmtitel nehmen würde, mit dem die Meisten überhaupt nichts anzufangen wissen, dann würde ich bestimmt nicht auf die Titelseite kommen.

„Eine Löwin im Reich der Schlangen," murmelte ich vor mich hin. Das sollte passen.

Partout fiel mir nichts ein was ich hätte als ersten Satz nehmen können. Der erste Satz war schließlich entscheidend. Er entschied darüber, ob die Leute weiterlesen, oder sich den Scheißdreck ersparen wollten.

_Komm schon Hermine. Du warst die Chefredakteurin der Hogwarts Daily! Dir muss einfach was einfallen._

„_Malfoy, Draco, Dracilein, Prinz von Hogwarts, Namen die ihn die Schülerschar gegeben hat und doch_- ach, das ist doch zum Kotzen. Was schreib ich denn für einen Mist?" Wütend knüllte ich das Papier zusammen und schmiss es hinter mich.

Mit einem Blick nach draußen sah ich Malfoy wie er gerade den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Ich musste grinsen. Trotz dass er es im Training hinbekam den Schnatz zu fangen, hatte er es nie geschafft schneller als Harry zu sein.

„_Ewiger Loser im Quidditch," _notierte ich mir auf ein neues Blatt Papier.

Ich bemerkt dass es noch ein langer, weiter und schwieriger Weg sein würde, bis ich einen vernünftigen ersten Satz zustande bringen sollte, der mich und auch ihn würdigen konnte.

Seufzend, da es ja doch kein Sinn hatte, stand ich auf und machte mich nun endgültig auf den Weg in die Hölle.

Ironischer weise war es draußen genauso heiß wie in dieser. Zum Glück hatte ich mich der Schulkleidung entledigt, sonst würde ich jetzt wohl eingehen.

Das Vogelgezwitscher, das Lachen der Schüler, das Plätschern des Wassers- eine Idylle, die leider nicht in mein Bild passte. Ich war darin das kleine kreischende Mädchen im Sandkasten deren Spielzeuge von den anderen Kindern weggenommen wurde und die jetzt nichts schönes mehr hat.

Gibt es eigentlich auch einen Psychologen auf Hogwarts? Ich glaube ich wäre dann so weit. Kreischendes Sandkastenmädchen? Oh Gott Hermine, ich glaube die Hitze macht dir eindeutig zu schaffen!

Nein, es ist Malfoy der mir zu schaffen macht!

Wenn er nicht wäre würde ich mich womöglich mit jemanden treffen, den ich auch interessant und sympathisch finden würde. Und vielleicht wäre ja dieser Jemand mein Traummann gewesen. Aber durch diesen verdammten Malfoy werde ich es wohl nie herausfinden!

Und ich bezweifle stark dass er auch nur annähernd an das Bild meines Traummannes heran kommen würde.

Nach ein paar Meter kam ich am Stadion an und blickte nach oben. Dem Lachen und Fingerzeig auf mich zu urteilen, hatten sie erkannt wer gerade eben das Stadion betreten hatte. Wenn ich bessere Augen hätte oder die weiter unten fliegen würden, würde ihnen das Lachen schnell vergehen! Dummköpfe. Was denken die eigentlich wen sie vor sich haben?  
Hausmeister Filch, oder was?

Malfoy gestikulierte zu seiner Mannschaft und machte den Anschein als ob er ihnen Anweisungen gab. Sein Team spielte daraufhin weiter, während er mit Karacho auf mich zugeschossen kam. Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Kurz vor meinem Gesicht kam er zum Stehen.

„Bist du verrückt?" Fragte ich ihn und drückte den Besenstil beiseite.

„Nein, nur sehr talentiert." Er stieg von seinem Besen und zog sich seine Schutzhandschuhe aus.

„_Talentiert_?" Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ja, Granger, talentiert. Eine Eigenschaft, die du anscheinend nicht besitzt."

Natürlich, wenn er meinte. Ich bin nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen mit magischen Fähigkeiten, die in allen Fächern besser ist als er. Und natürlich spielt da Talent überhaupt keine Rolle.

Er ist schon ein bisschen unterbelichtet.

„Also Granger, was hast du hier zu suchen?" Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und begutachtete seinen Besen.

„Als ob das nicht schon klar wäre, Malfoy. Ich wollte dich natürlich beim Training beobachten, weil ich nichts besseres zu tun habe!"

Was denkt er eigentlich warum ich hier runter komme? Um einen verschwitzten Malfoy beim Fliegen zu zusehen? Okay, eigentlich hatte ich auch wirklich nichts besseres zu tun. Außer vielleicht Schlafen.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon." Er knickte ein paar Zweige vom Schweif des Besens und schien sehr desinteressiert zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen, Malfoy. Wir-„

„Granger, es ist mir klar weswegen du mich wieder nervst," unterbrach er mich barsch, „Die ganze Schule hat mich heute daran erinnert, dank diesem Wiesel."

„Oh, wie schön. Hast du es endlich eingesehen, dass es nicht meine Schuld war? Wie schlau von dir."

„Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter stecken alle unter einer Decke. Ist es da dann nicht egal wen ich beschuldige?"

Ich blickte ihn wütend an als er mir sein überhebliches Grinsen entgegenschleuderte.

„Du bist lächerlich Malfoy und ich hoffe du weißt das!"

„Sagt ein Schlammblut dem ein Bonbon im Hals stecken blieb."

„Ich..." ich merkte wie mein Gesicht erneut warm wurden und verschränkte wütend meine Hände vor der Brust.

„Das hätte jedem passieren können!"

„Natürlich."

„Malfoy, ich hab es satt!" sagte ich wütend.

„Es reicht mir wirklich, dass wir uns andauernd anzicken, wir uns dumm anmachen – warum können wir nicht vernünftig miteinander reden? Wir sind beide intelligente Menschen und ich denke es wäre nur dumm von uns so zu tun als hätten wir keine Manieren! Wir sind schließlich zivilisierte Menschen und keine Affen!"

Ich weiß wirklich nicht was mich dazu bewog plötzlich so aus der Haut zu fahren. Aber es ging mir wirklich auf den Geist. _Er_ ging mir auf den Geist! Wie sollte ich es schaffen einen Artikel über jemanden zu schreiben, der nichts vernünftiges sagte? Wie sollte ich über ihn schreiben, wenn ich mir nicht mal sicher sein konnte, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagte? Und dieses ständige Gezanke stand mir bis zum Hals.

Hab ich gerade wirklich behauptet wir wären _beide_ intelligent? Verdammt.

„Nein, _ich_ bin ein intelligenter und zivilisierter Mensch. Du bist nur ein Schlammblut."

Das sagte er nicht um mich zu ärgern. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und anscheinend war er felsenfest von seinen Gelaber überzeugt.

„Genau das meinte ich, Malfoy. Ich hab kein bock mehr auf so einen Scheiß. Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. Und wenn du jetzt auch noch wissen willst, was ein Kindergarten ist, dann schlag es in einer Muggelenzyklopädie nach!!!"

„Granger, es ist nicht mein Problem dass du einen Artikel über mich schreiben musst. Das ist ganz allein deine Sache. Ich werde lediglich dazu gezwungen mich mit dir zu treffen. Und glaub mir, wenn nicht eine gewisse...Autoritätsperson dahinter stecken würde, dann wäre ich nun nicht hier und würde mit dir reden, geschweige denn dich anschauen."

Mit diesen Worten lies er seinen Blick über mich wandern, ehe er mir wieder in die Augen schaute.

Ich schaute ihn weiterhin feindselig an. Ich wusste dass jemand dahinter steckte. So was nennt man weibliche Intuition. Ich wette all meine Bücher darauf, dass es Snape ist.

Malfoy stand von der Bank auf und lief an mir vorbei.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Fragte ich spitz als ich ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Falls es der gnädigen Dame nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne duschen." Meinte er sarkastisch.

„Gut, ich warte." Ich wusste dass es nur einen Eingang zur Duschkabine gab, dann wartete ich eben. Ich nahm im Umkleideraum der Slytherins Platz. Malfoy sah mich mit seinem einstudierten überheblichen Grinsen an und verzog sich in die Einzelkabinen.

„Du bist krank Granger, weißt du das eigentlich?" Hörte ich ihn aus der Kabine rufen.

Ich tat als ob ich ihn nicht hörte.

Ich glaube die beste Taktik um das zu erreichen worüber ich mich vorhin so aufregte ist, seine blöden Sprüche einfach zu ignorieren. Es würde mich nämlich interessieren was er sonst noch so zu reden hat. Es interessiert mich nicht, was denk ich denn da! Es ist nötig seinem Geschwätz zu zuhören um einen passablen Artikel abzuliefern. Ah, hört sich schon viel besser an.

Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn Snape jetzt plötzlich hier auftauchen würde, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Schützling nicht unter der Dusche ersäuft. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn noch in ein Bademantel einwickeln, heiße Schokolade servieren und ihn in den Arm nehmen um ihn mit einem Lied in den Schlaf zu singen.

Aber ich glaube vorher würde er ihn, durch seine fettigen Haare, die Luft zum Atmen nehmen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es mir, war Malfoy fertig mit Duschen. Als ich hörte wie er die Türe der Einzelkabine öffnete, stand ich auf.

„Na, endlich, ich dachte-" doch mir blieb das Wort im Halse stecken. Dort stand er, eingebildet und hochnäsig wie immer, nur mit einem kleinen Unterschied. _HAlbnackt!!!_

Er stand mit nicht weiter als seinem Handtuch bekleidet um die Hüft da und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein nasses Haar.

Jesus Christus.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich nach Jesus rief (ich bin ja nicht mal Christin), aber wenn, dann musste es schon etwas ziemlich ausschlaggebendes dafür sein.

Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass mir ein halbnackter Junge begegnet. Nicht mal Ron oder Harry habe ich so viel Haut zeigen sehen.

Hallo, Hermine?!? Das ist Malfoy! Jetzt lass dir schnell was intelligentes einfallen und starre ihn nicht so an!

„Bist du dann fertig?" Fragte ich ihn und blickte in seine Augen. Was ein bisschen schwer war, da seine nackte Brust mich etwas irritierte.

„Hey Draco!" Ich drehte mein Kopf in die Richtung aus der gerufen wurde. Es war Blaise Zabini der dort in den Umkleideraum gerannt kam. Allerdings blieb er abrupt stehen und schaute mich und Draco dabei abwechselnd an.

„Oh... ich verstehe..." Toll, ich aber nicht.

Er grinste schelmisch und blickte Draco an.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder." Warte mal... er wird doch wohl nicht denken dass...?!

„Das ist lächerlich, Blaise! Und wenn du irgendjemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen von dem erzählst, was hier nach deiner Meinung nach vorgefallen ist, dann weißt du was dir blüht."

Ich wusste bis dato nicht dass Malfoy außer mir auch andere so drohend anschauen konnte.

„Im Ernst Zabini, du wirst doch wohl nicht glauben, dass wir beide... ich mein... das ist doch verrückt!" Ich lachte auf.

Blaise schaute mich nur mitleidig an.

„Professor Snape möchte dich in einer halben Stunde sprechen, Draco."

Er rauschte davon ehe einer von uns beiden ihn daran hindern konnten.

„Das heißt also, dass ich hier umsonst auf dich gewartet habe?" Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Verdammter Fettighaar!

„Tja, Granger. Pech."

„_PECH?!_" Ich wahr außer mir vor Wut!

„Weißt du was Pech ist?! Was Pech für _dich_ bedeutet?

Dass ich diejenige bin, die einen Artikel über dich schreiben muss. Du wirst schon noch sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte ich davon.

Na warte Draco Malfoy!

* * *

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Schwarzleser sind herzlich dazu eingeladen ebenfalls ein Review zu hinterlassen. Kommt schon, die paar Sekunden... ;) 

Bis zum nächsten Mal. Hoffentlich etwas früher ;)

Liebe Grüße,

Gifty


	10. Nicht nur Dumbi hat geniale Einfälle!

**Hey ihr! **  
Bevor ihr mich mit Tomaten bewirft oder dergleichen, lasst mich erklären:

Ich habe leider eine sehr unzuverlässige Beta-Leserin und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich das so öffentlich sagen muss. Aber ich hatte ihr vor 3 Wochen das 10. Kapitel geschickt. Und dreimal dürft ihr raten! Genau, sie hat es immer nocht nicht durchgelesen.

Deswegen war es mir jetzt egal, ob es durchgelesen ist oder nicht. Ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Darum dürft ihr alle Fehler behalten die ihr findet. Natürlich könnt ihr mich darauf aufmerksam machen oder mir einfach eine neue Beta-Leserin empfehlen!

**Suche ganz dringend eine** **neue und zuverlässige Beta-Leserin/Leser**!!!

Eine gute Nachrichthabe ich dann doch noch für euch: Während meine Beta-Leserin nicht gelesen hat, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und ein bisschen weiter an der Geschichte geschrieben. Kurz gesagt: Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller als bisher!

**Wie immer bedanke ich mich hiermit recht herzlich bei meinen treuen Reviewern! Ohne euch würde es nur halb so viel Spaß machen!! **

**Danke!**

**P.s.: Danke an alle, die mich auf ihre Alert und/oder Favourite Liste gesetzt haben. Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft. Vielen lieben Dank! **

* * *

10. Nicht nur Dumbledore hat geniale Einfälle! 

Auf dem Weg zu meinem wohlverdienten Bett, traf ich Harry, der gerade ein Interview mit Padma hinter sich hatte.

„Hi Herm! Und wie geht es dir?"

„Schrecklich." Antwortete ich knapp.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf als wir um die nächste Ecke bogen.

Stille trat ein.

„Tja, ich denke es ist wirklich nicht einfach mit Malfoy auszukommen." Fing Harry den Faden wieder auf.

„Ich meine," er kratze sich am Kinn, „schau ihn dir an."

Ich drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, ich denke mir nur, dass er wesentlich bessere Dinge mit seiner Zeit anzufangen wüsste, als sich mit dir zu treffen."

Er blickte mich ernst aus seinen grünen durchdringenden Augen an. Wenn er seine verdammte Brille nicht aufhätte, dann würde ich ihm jetzt die Augen auskratzen. Schade nur, dass mir der Stress der letzten Wochen dazu gebracht hat, wieder mit dem Nägelkauen anzufangen und es ihm so erspart blieb.

Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Willst du mich ver-"

Er unterbrach mich mit seinem Gelächter.

„Das** haha** war nur ein Scherz, Hermine." Er klopfte mir Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

„Haha, sehr komisch. Ich glaub meine Hose ist schon ganz nass..." Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und stürmte mit großen Schritten davon.

„Hey! Sorry Hermine. Das war nicht so gemeint! Ich dachte wir wollten noch ein bisschen reden wegen der Sache heute morgen."

Er rief mir hinterher, doch ich hatte keinen Nerv mehr für den Jungen-der-bald-nicht-mehr- überleben-würde-wenn-er-so-weiter- machte!

9

6

9

6

„Das ist es!" Ich schmiss meine Decke beiseite und sprang freudig aus dem Bett.

„Dobby!" rief ich im Stillen. Mit einem lauten KNALL stand er vor mir.

„Miss Granger hat mich gerufen und Dobby ist gekommen. Was kann Dobby für Miss Granger tun?"

„Ich hoffe etwas nicht allzu schweres." Meinte ich zu ihm und lächelte. Vielleicht sollte das doch noch ein guter Tag werden!

Das würde wohl der beste Start in den Tag seit Wochen sein, dachte ich im Stillen. Obwohl mich mein schlechtes Gewissen plagte. Wie konnte ich nur so etwas tun, war ich doch diejenige die B.Elfe.R ins Leben gerufen hatte.

Bin ich wirklich so skrupellos geworden, dass ich fast alles tat für diesen Artikel?

Aber warum sollten die Schüler nur über mich und Malfoy bescheid wissen?

Schnell ging ich unter die Dusche (in der Hoffnung mein Gewissen damit rein zu waschen) und nachdem ich fertig war, zog ich mir schnell meine Kleider an und schmiss meinen Umhang um mich.

Wahrscheinlich werden sich alle wundern, woher ich nur diese Information hatte, die alle Schüler beim Frühstück morgen sehen werden.

Am besten sollte ich mir noch überlegen, was ich Dobby für seine tolle Arbeit schenken könnte.

9

6

9

6

Mit freudigen Schritten rauschte ich die Treppe Richtung Redaktion runter. Ich war so verdammt stolz auf meine Idee. Ich wäre sogar fast über meinen Umhang gestolpert vor lauter Übermut. Heute war eindeutig ein guter Tag! Kein Malfoy, keine Ginny, kein 1. Klässler und das Beste: Kein Fettighaar! Es_ konnte_nur gut weitergehen.

Ich hielt inne, als ich plötzlich komische Geräusche, die sich verdächtig nach Schmatzen anhörten, wahrnahm.

Vorsichtig folgte ich der Quelle des Geräusches. Meine verdammte Neugier mal wieder! Ich war mir sicher, dass sie mich irgendwann in den Ruin treiben wird.

„Versprich- nein, Schwöre, dass dies hier unter uns bleibt!"

Ich kannte die Stimme irgendwo her. Als Antwort auf ihre Frage hörte ich nur ein Rascheln und dann lachte jemand auf. Eindeutig war es eine weibliche Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht, Fledermäuschen."

Wieder lachte die Person mit der weiblichen Stimme auf.

Ich blickte auf eine Tür welche einen Spalt breit offen stand. Ja darauf bedacht kein Geräusch von mir zu geben, lugte ich durch den Türspalt.

Mir blieb der Atem stehen. Das war wohl das Widerlichste was ich je in meinem Leben sah und sehen werde! Was schrecklicheres konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich meine...

Pansy...

und...

NEVILLE?????!!!

Wie war das möglich?

Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Das ging einfach nicht!!

Sie hatte ihn ja nicht mal aus dem Kessel gezogen! Aus guten Quellen wusste ich, dass sie Dean Thomas zum Interviewen hatte.

Die kleine heile Welt Nevilles brach vor meinen Augen zusammen. Neville, der _etwas _ Tollpatschige Kerl, der Schüchterne...aber so schüchtern und tollpatschig stellte er sich nicht an.

Mit wem der wohl geübt hatte?

„Miss Granger!" Ich schrak zusammen als ich meinen Namen rufen hörte. Schnell schloss ich dir Türe. Ich hoffte das mich die Beiden nicht sahen. Ich wollte dieser Peinlichkeit wirklich entgehen.

„Hallo Professor McGonagall."

„Gut dass ich Sie hier treffe." Sie wühlte in ihrem Umhang, und zog dann nach einer Weile ein Pergament daraus hervor. „Übergeben Sie das bitte allen Vertrauensschülern. Es geht um die Aktion die Professor Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen hat. Dort werden Sie und die Vertrauensschüler alle Antworten auf die Fragen der verzweifelten Schüler finden." Ich blickte kurz auf das Pergament.

„Wissen Sie" fing sie seufzend an, „ich halte diese Aktion gewiss nicht für Verrückt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nur versuchen Sie mal zig pubertierenden Mädchen im Zaum zu halten."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, und ihr Blick glitt in die Ferne.

„Ich hoffe mit diesem Schreiben können wir einige Probleme beheben. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Miss Granger."

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie davon. Ich nahm an, dass Sie noch etwas mit Fettighaar zu besprechen hatte, da sie in Richtung Kerker lief.

Ich stand erst mal orientierungslos vor der verschlossenen Tür. Das musste sie wirklich ziemlich mitnehmen, wenn sie-

Was war das?

Ein Klicken war zu hören und ehe ich reagieren konnte, wurde die Türe geöffnet und weit aufgerissene Augen blickten mir entgegen.

Neville schluckte schwer, als er zu reden anfing.

„Ha-Hallo Hermine... wie geht's?" ein undefinierbares quieken entkam seiner Kehle, als er den Satz beendete.

„Was machst du hier, Neville?" Fragte ich und machte auf neugierig.

„Ich... ähm. Nichts." Er wischte sich den aufkommenden Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wollt nur ein bisschen...ähm ..üben. Du weißt ja... bisschen Magie und so."

Ich glaube wenn er könnte würde er sich jetzt an die Stirn fassen. Ich konnte mir nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Klar..." meinte ich mitfühlend." Alleine?" Ich konnte wirklich gemein sein.

„Ja." Er nickte heftig so heftig mit den Kopf, dass wenn es Sir Nicholas Kopf gewesen wäre, er sicher gerissen wäre.

„Ich geh dann mal hoch in den... Gemeinschaftsraum. Tschüss, Hermine."

Er zwängte sich mit hochrotem Kopf an mir vorbei und lief, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füße trugen, der Treppe entgegen. Ich hörte noch ein „Autsch" was mich vermuten ließ, dass seine Tollpatschigkeit wieder zurückkehrte.

Plötzlich überkam mich eine geniale Idee.

Ich betrat den Raum, welcher sich als altes Klassenzimmer herausstellte. Überall standen Tische auf Tische und kaputte wie auch vollkommen abgenutzte Stühle herum. Eine dicke Staubschicht zog sich über die Möbel und an einer Stelle war er vollkommen verwischt, wie geputzt. Also rannte Neville jetzt mit einem total verstaubten Arsch herum, schlussfolgerte ich.

Mit einem dumpfen KLONK rastete die Tür ins Schloss ein. Ich verschloss sie magisch und drehte mich dann wieder dem Raum zu.

„Parkinson, ich weiß dass du hier drin bist, also komm lieber raus."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Ich runzelte die Stirn bei dieser dummen Bemerkung.

Ich hörte ein Klatschen, was mich vermuten lies, dass sie sich selbst für ihre Dummheit bestraft hatte.

„Scheiß Schlammblüter. Sind überall wo man sie nicht haben kann und will. Ich kann Draco nur verstehen, dass er einen solchen Groll gegen dich hegt." Mit wütenden Schritten kam sie auf mich zu, nachdem sie sich den Staub von den Klamotten geklopft hatte.

„Na, war es gemütlich unter dem Tisch?" fragte ich um sie zu ärgern.

„Sehr lustig, Schlammblut."

„Das dürften dann wohl 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin sein. Und wenn du mich nochmals beleidigst, dann werden es 50." Sagte ich ernst.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte verächtlich. Irgendwie hatten die Slytherin so ziemlich einiges gemeinsam.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Granger. Es der ganzen Schule zu erzählen?"

„Mir fällt da was viel besseres ein..."

Sie schien etwas beunruhigt.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?" sagte ich. „Einen _bindenden_, versteht sich." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Was hast du vor, Granger?" Fragte sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Meine Chancen verbessern." Antwortete ich ihr.

„Gut, ich höre." Sagte sie verkniffen.

„Also, du gibst mir sämtliche Informationen die du über Draco Malfoy finden kannst. Seine Hobbys, peinliche Geschichten, Fotos... alles was du eben so über ihn weißt und finden kannst. Und ich werde nichts über die Sache mit dir und Neville sagen."

Eine leichte röte zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Da ist nichts mit Longbottom." Versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Natürlich nicht, _Fledermäuschen_." Sagte ich feixend.

„Du mieses Stück-"

„Keine Schimpfwörter, Parkinson!"

„Also, wie sieht's aus? Machts du mit?" Ich streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?" Sie reichte mir ihr und drückte meine so fest, dass ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

Ich murmelte die bindenden Worte und ich löste mich von ihrer Hand.

„Bist du sicher, dass du im richtigen Haus bist, Granger? Mit dieser Aktion könntest du glatt unserem Haus beitreten." Sagte sie sarkastisch.

Ich ekelte mich vor der Vorstellung mit Malfoy in einem Haus zu leben. Genaugenommen taten wir das ja schon.

„Ich vergaß, du bist ja nicht reinblütig."

„Zum Glück, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich den gleichen Horizont wie du. Nämlich keinen!"

Sie funkelte mich wütend an.

„Ich schwöre dir Granger. Das wirst du bereuen." Uhh... ihr Blick könnte mir glatt angst einjagen.

„Ja, womöglich. Aber zuerst habe ich meinen Spaß!" Ich drehte mich wieder zur Türe, und verließ sehr, _sehr_ glücklich den Raum. Für was brauchte man schon einen Raum der Wünsche, wenn man solch ein Glück hatte wie ich?

9

6

9

6

Glücklich ging ich in die Redaktion um Terry meine Eroberung zu präsentieren.

„Also Hermine, ich will wirklich nicht wissen, woher du das hast." Mit Bewunderung legte Terry meine Liste auf den Tisch und strich sie liebevoll glatt.

„Tja, das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Na gut. Dann werde ich es mal in die Druckerei weitergeben. Ich bin gespannt auf die Reaktionen." Er stand auf und ging auf den großen Terminkalender zu. Ich bemerkte (mit Bedauern), dass die Redaktion das Datum der Veröffentlichung der Artikel mit einem roten Kreis markiert hatte. Darunter stand: „Dumbledores genialster Einfall".

Auf jeden fall weitaus genialer als seine blöden Zitronenbonbons. Grrr!!

„Also, ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich denke übermorgen könnte es in der Hogwarts Daily stehen." Er zeigte auf den Mittwoch, bei dem „Kochtipps von Hauselfen" stand.

„Perfekt" sagte ich zu ihm und bei dem obwohl ich bei dem Wort "Hauselfen" Gewissensbisse bekam.

„Willst du nicht noch einen kleinen Artikel dazu schreiben? Ich meine, wenn wir den Leuten diese Liste servieren, dann-"

„Ich würde gerne anonym bleiben," unterbrach ich ihn.

Er blickte mich aus fragenden Augen an. Ich zuckte die Achseln und meinte: „Ich will nicht die gesamte Schülerschaft zum Feind."

Er sah mich skeptisch an, behielt seine Gedanken aber für sich.

„Wie du meinst." Sagte er und schrieb _Anonyme Liste, Dumbledores Idee betreffend __Wichtig_ unter die _Haushaltstipps von Elfen_.

„Danke Terry."

Er murmelte ein „gern geschehen" und rauschte an mir vorbei um sich an seinen Tisch nieder zu lassen und eifrig mit dem Schreiben anzufangen.

Ja, wenn Terry Bott eine Idee hatte, dann musste er sie sofort in die Tat umsetzen. Und wenn Hermine Granger einen Plan hatte dann, so hoffte ich, wurde dieser auch gelingen.

* * *

Und, was denkt ihr? Ich würde wie immer gern wissen wie ihr das Kapitel fandet. Wenn ihr Ideen haben solltet, dann immer raus damit. Meine Muse lässt sich nämlich immer weniger blicken. Also nichts wie her damit! 

Für Reviews bin ich immer offen ;)  
P.S.: Nicht vergessen: Wenn ihr jemanden kennt, der gern Beta liest, bescheid geben! Danke.


	11. Ein paar Schläge ins Gesicht

Okay, ich glaube nicht mal das Word "Entschuldigung" würde euch reichen, dass ich sooo lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen, richtig?

Für diejenigen die es interessiert, habe ich nun hier meine Erklärung:

Ich selbst habe sehr gerne FF mit Malfoy und Hermine gelesen, doch leider gibt es im Deutschsprachigem Raum sehr wenige gute und die im Englischen haben zu viele um auszusortieren was gut ist. Also habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht, welcher Charakter noch zu Hermine passen würde und bin auf Snape gestoßen. Ich hätte mir auch nie träumen lassen, dass die beiden zusammenpassen, aber manche Leute hier schreiben wirklich sehr überzeugend und es hat mich nun mehr gefesselt als Malfoy/Hermine. Was letztendlich dazu führte, dass ich diese Geschichte hier nicht mehr weiterschreiben konnte, ohne daran zu denken wie es sein würde, Snape eine größere Rolle darin zu geben. Und da dies nun wirklich eine reine Malfoy/Hermine Geschichte sein sollte, dachte ich mir, warte ich so lange, bis ich von dem Snape Trip runter bin. Tja, das war ich dann auch irgendwann, und dann hat mich Twilight (Biss-Reihe) in seinen Bann gezogen und Harry Potter hat mich gar nicht mehr wirklich interessiert. Hier hat es sich nochmals verzögert, dass ich überhaupt weiterschreibe. Aber heute, meine lieben Leser ist es wieder so weit trommelwirbel das nächste Kapitel von "Hogwarts Daily Die verrückte Idee Dumbledores" ist online!

Ich kann verstehen wenn mir nun niemand mehr ein Review hinterlässt (oder wenn es nur Hass-Reviews sind), aber es wäre trotzdem schön zu wissen, ob sie überhaupt noch jemand liest.

In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß!!

Mein Dank geht an:** engelchen89**, **Ginny-Hermione Fan**, **Little Striga, Einsteins Tochter, Panazee, Lu, LunaNigra, Rosifer, Bint-Anath, Anniversary, Kojacket, Violinchen, BdW **und** AngelOfLights.**

Disclaimer: Mir gehörte nichts außer der Handlung!

P.S.: Habe das Kapitel ohne Beta-Leserin online gestellt.

* * *

**11. Ein paar Schläge ins Gesicht **

Warum war es so offensichtlich mich immer in der Bibliothek aufzufinden, wenn man nach mir suchte? Und warum wussten selbst schon Slytherins davon?

Die Rede war natürlich von einem gewissen Slytherin.

„Was willst du Mal-"

Da ich nur den grünen Umhang sah, hatte ich angenommen es sei Malfoy.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung sah ich-

„Blaise?"

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Granger." Er setzte sich vergnügt auf den gegenüberstehenden Stuhl.

Wieso schafften es Slytherins immer wieder einen zu überraschen?

„Ähm... was verschafft mir die _Ehre_?" fragte ich und legte meine Feder beiseite mit der ich gerade die Daten der Koboldaufstände aufschrieb.

„Ach nichts... ich dachte mir nur, warum sollte ich der Freundin eines Klassenkameraden nicht hallo sagen?"

Eine WAS?

„Freundin? Von was und wem redest du eigentlich?" Langsam wurde ich wirklich ungeduldig.

„Naja, das war ja offensichtlich. Du und Draco ... alleine im Umkleideraum der Slytherins..."

Daher wehte also der Wind.

„Was hast du vor, Blaise?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nichts. Gar nichts." Er schaute sich dabei betont lässig auf seine Nägel, so als ob sie das Interessanteste auf der Welt wären.

„Blaise!" Sagte ich warnend.

Er hob nur unschuldig seine Hände und grinste an mir vorbei.

Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah Ginny auf mich zukommen. Na jetzt war ich aber gespannt.

„Hermine. Ich wusste doch ich find dich hier!" Meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich weiß du bist sauer auf mich und alles. Und es tut mir auch leid. Aber ich muss es wissen. Stimmt das was man sich sagt? Bist du und Malfoy... also seit ihr...?"

„Nein verdammt noch mal!" Rief ich wütend aus und stand auf. Dabei stieß in an mein Tintenfass was natürlich auslief und seinen Inhalt schön auf meine Aufzeichnungen verteilte.

„Super! Jetzt schaut euch das an! Ratzeputz." Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs war alles wieder wie es war.

Nein, nicht ganz, dachte ich innerlich.

„Ach komm schon Granger... Du kannst es ruhig zugeben!" Meinte Blaise scheinheilig.

„Sag mal, steckt ihr jetzt schon alle unter einer Decke, oder was? Was ist hier nur los!?"

Ich packte wütend meine Sachen und verließ schnurstracks die Bibliothek. Eigentlich ein heiliger Ort. Nur in letzter Zeit entwickelter er sich mehr und mehr in einen Feind.

Das war doch zum verrückt werden! Schön und gut, dass sich Ginny entschuldigen wollte, aber im Grunde war ihr diese Information doch viel wichtiger als die Versöhnung. Darauf konnte ich wirklich verzichten. Und dass Blaise so scheinheilig in seinem Sessel saß und plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel mit mir sprach, gab _leicht_ den Anschein er könnte hinter all dem stecken. Oh, wie ich diese Slytherin hasste!

Als ich wütend durch die Gänge lief und mir dabei Gedanken über etwaige Foltermethoden für Blaise ausdachte, da stieß ich mit jemanden zusammen.

„Da bist du also!" Wurde ich von einem ebenso wütendem wie ich es selbst war, Malfoy begrüßt. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück um eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren.

Als er vor mir stand, kam mir plötzlich das Bild in der Umkleidekabine in den Kopf. Mein Gott, wieso um alles in der Welt dachte ich gerade jetzt an einen halbnackten Malfoy?!

Meine Überraschung schien sich auf meinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln, denn sofort reagierte Malfoy darauf und ergriff sofort das Wort.

„Auf frischer Tat ertappt, was? Es ist also wahr, was Blaise mir erzählt hat, ja?"

Er kam bedrohlich ein paar Schritte näher und blickte mich wütend an. Seine grauen Augen durchbohrten dabei die meine und es war schwer diesem Blick stand zu halten. Wo hatte er es nur gelernt die Leute derart einzuschüchtern?

Ich fing mich wieder und schüttelte den halbnackten Malfoy aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was soll ich erzählt haben?" Fragte ich ebenso wütend wie er.

„Das wir das neue _Liebespaar_ sind." Sagte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähne.

„Und was ist daran so abwegig?" Ihm blieb der Atem weg. Ha, sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu göttlich bei dieser Frage! Seine eben noch zu schlitzen verengten Augen glichen nun die eines Fisches. Groß und ungläubig.

„Das war ein Scherz, Malfoy. Eine Aussage, die dich verwirren sollte." Sagte ich dann nach einer Weile, nachdem er immer noch stocksteif dastand und ich mir langsam Sorgen um seinen geistigen Zustand machte.

„Haha... sehr witzig." meinte er trocken und er nahm wieder seine gewohnte Haltung ein.

„Und weißt du auch warum er das rumerzählt? Wegen dem blöden Zwischenfall in der Umkleidekabine!" Schon wieder sah ich ihn vor mir und ich merkte wie ich bei diesem Gedanken rot wurde.  
"Und das ist alles nur deine Schuld." Sagte ich schnell. "Hättest du dich einfach wie jeder normale Mensch vorher angezogen, wäre das nicht passiert."

Das war so absurd, diese ganze Geschichte. Wieso hetzte Blaise uns gegeneinander auf?

„Meine Schuld?!" Sagte er ungläubig und deutete auf sich. „Wärst du mir einfach nicht im die Umkleidekabine gefolgt, Granger, dann hätte Blaise uns beide nicht dort gesehen. Folglich ist es wohl deine Schuld." Sein Finger deutete nun auf mich.

Wir blickten uns eine Weile wütend an und hatten dabei die Arme verschränkt.

Als keiner von uns ein Wort sagte, brach ich das Eis.

Ich ließ meine Hände sinken und seufzte.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn!" rief ich aus. Wie brachte ich ihn nun dazu mir zu glauben?

„Okay, Malfoy. Das fällt mir jetzt echt nicht leicht das zu sagen, aber ich muss leider zugeben, dass du unentbehrlich für den Artikel bist und ich dich daher brauche. Denkst du da wirklich, ich würde so etwas in die Welt setzen, damit ich mir die Chance verbaue auf die Titelseite der Hogwarts-Daily zu kommen?" Ich blickte ihn auffordernd an. Ja, er sollte mal sein Gehirn benutzen!

„Benutz mal deinen Verstand, Malfoy! Denkst du echt ich wär' so blöd, oder was?"

„Bei einem Schlammblut wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher!"

Ich lies die Bemerkung über mich ergehen, obwohl sie mein Blut zum kochen brachte.

„Und was erwartest du jetzt, Granger? Das ich dir glaube? Ha, dass ich nicht lache."

Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem überheblichen Grinsen.

Langsam verlor ich die Geduld. Was konnte ich bitte gegen so ein großes Ego unternehmen? Natürlich wäre es für ihn der Untergang gewesen, wenn er sich zugestehen müsste, dass ich Recht hatte. Aber es musste doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu überzeugen.

„Dir kommt so eine Aktion doch gerade gelegen, oder?" Fragte ich ihn auffordernd.

„Die Gelegenheit dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen müssten. Glaub mir Malfoy ich mache es genauso ungern wie du. Aber ich muss es nun mal tun. Du selbst sagtest doch, dass eine gewisse Authoritätsperson dahinter steckt, die dich dazu veranlasst mich aushalten zumüssen. Ich glaube das lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden."

Ha, irgendwie spürte ich ein triumphierendes Gefühl in meinem Magen.

Er verengte die Augen zu schlitzen und sah mich verachtend an. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang der Snape verdächtig Konkurrenz machte, in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war davon.

Was sollte bitte das? !

Hatte ich gewonnen?

Gerade als ich ihn zurückrufen wollte, hörte ich wie mich jemand zurückhielt.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre Granger."

Pansy Parkinson kam auf mich zu, anscheinend hatte sie das Schauspiel beobachtet.

„Ihr gebt echt ein nettes Paar ab. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen ihr hattet gerade euren ersten Beziehungskrise. Zuckersüß." Meinte sie und grinste dabei, wie es eben nur die Slytherins konnten.

„Lass das Parkinson." Sagte ich zu ihr. Ich vernkiff mir zu sagen, dass Malfoy und Ich sicher ein besseres Paar abgeben würden als sie und Neville es taten. Mich schüttelte es als ich die Beiden wieder vor mir sah.

„Warum sollte ich ihn deiner Meinung nach nicht nachrufen?"

Ich sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Durch den magischen Bund, den wir geschlossen hatten, fiel es ihr offenbar schwerer, den Mund zu halten. Tja, man sollte sich eben nie mit einer Hermine Granger einlassen. vor allem nicht, wenn dann auch noch Magie dabei eine Rollte spielte.

„Du hast gewonnen." Platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Was meinst du damit?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Er weiß dass du recht hast."

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen.

„Danke, Parkinson."

Ich schritt, nun um einiges besser gelaunt, davon.

Ich hatte also gewonnen. Sein Stolz lies es aber offenbar nicht zu, diese Tatsache zuzugeben.

An Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, lief mir Ron entgegen.

„Hey Ron." Mir fiel auf, dass wir schon lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet hatten. Mich beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass ich meine Freunde vernachlässigt hatte. Und vor allem kam es mir so vor, als ob ich mehr Zeit mit den Slytherins und ihren Intrigen verbrachte als mit Harry und Ron. Was war nur mit mir los? Mutierte ich langsam schon zu einer Slytherin? Sollte das also mein nächster Schritt in der Evolution sein?

„Hi Hermine."

„Wie läufts mit Luna?" fragte ich ihn.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Geht so. Und bei dir?"

Ich überlegte kurz.

„Kannst du dir ja denken..." meinte ich.

Er schaute mich fragend an.

„Ron, das Gerücht...?"

„Achso. Ja natürlich. Und, ist was dran?"

Ich blickte ihn verdutzt an.

„Ron, das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst?"

„Naja... ich denke nicht, dass man sich in so einen ...arrgh... so was eben verlieben kann. Aber du verbringst immer weniger Zeit mit uns." Meinte er nach langem Ringen mit sich selbst.

Das war also das Problem.

„Hmm... das stimmt." Gab ich zu und sah zu Boden.

„Aber weißt du, das Projekt ist mir wirklich wichtig und du kennst mich ja. Ich will in allem die Beste sein." Ich grinste ihn neckisch an.

Er erwiderte es nur halbherzig.

„Hey, jetzt komm schon! Das Projekt geht ja auch nicht mehr sooo lange," versuchte ich mich rauszureden.

„Und außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass ihr nicht mehr zu mir kommen könnt? Ich weiß doch, dass ihr nur meine Hausaufgaben wollt." Natürlich stimmte das nicht ganz, aber ich wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken.

„Du bist nicht nur unsere Freundin, wegen den Hausaufgaben!" Protestierte er.

Ich lächelte ihn wissend an.

„Ich hab ne Idee. Lass uns am Samstag zu Hagrid gehen und ihn besuchen. Was hälst du davon? Ich werde dann auch gleich mal Harry bescheid sagen."

„Gute Idee, Herm."

„Na dann komm mal her." Ich umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und spürte wie gut mir das tat.

„Wohin musst du eigentlich?" Fragte ich ihn als wir voneinander losliesen. Wir standen immer noch vor dem Potrait.

Sein Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Strafarbeit bei Filch." Grummelte er.

„Wann?"

Er blickte auf die Uhr und erschrak.

„Jetzt. Mist. Ich muss los." Sagte er und schon war er verschwunden.

Ich blickte ihm noch kurz hinterher, ehe ich in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum stieg. Was hatte Ron bloß wieder angestellt?

„Hey Hermine, schau dir das an!" Kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten, kam Harry mit der Hogwarts Daily auf mich zugerannt.

Die Liste!

Natürlich. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Ich hatte es heute morgen beim Frühstück so eilig gehabt zum Unterricht zu kommen, dass mir keine Zeit mehr blieb einen Blick in die HD zu werfen. Ich hatte mal wieder fast verschlafen. Ich hatte mich schon an diesem Zustand gewöhnt. Was war nur mit mir los? Das war das zweite Mal in diesem Monat.

„Irgendjemand muss herausgefunden haben wer wen gezogen hat. Hör mal:

_Kurzmeldung:_

_**Die Liste**_

_Hallo liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrerschaft und sehr verehrte Geister,_

_gestern Mittag erreichte uns ein anonymes Schreiben mit dem Namen „Die Liste", die wir euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten möchten. _

_Wir wollen nicht zu viel verraten, nur so viel: Die besagte Liste entfachte ein riesen Streit in der Redaktion. Einige waren sogar dafür sie nicht drucken zu lassen. Aber was wäre ich für ein miserabler Schüler wenn ich sie nicht mit euch teilen würde?_

_Ich, wie auch die gesamte Redaktion sind auf eure Reaktion gespannt._

Viel spaß!"

_Terry Boot_

Als er geendet hatte_,_ zeigte auf die Liste die ich Terry gestern gegeben hatte. Wenn ich es jetzt so vor mir in der Hogwarts Daily sah, sah es noch viel besser aus als nur auf einem Stück Papier. Ich war verdammt stolz auf mich.

„Du bist jetzt wohl nicht mehr die Einzige, die blöd angeschaut wird. Schau mal, Cho hat Gregory Goyle gezogen." Er fing laut an zu lachen. Ich schaute ihn etwas verdutzt an.

„Weißt du was? Das geschieht ihr grad recht." Ich wusste gar nicht, dass gebrochen Herzen so fies sein konnten. Naja, man lernt nie aus, was?

Wir gingen zum Kamin und ließen uns auf unsere Stammsessel nieder.

„Und hier," er deutet auf die dritte Reihe „Lavender Brown hat Blaise Zabini. Ich glaub der ist genauso schlimm wie Malfoy. Du bist also nicht alleine."

Hätte ich gewusst wie faszinierend Harry das fand, ich hätte schon viel früher Dobby gerufen um die Namen zusammen zu bekommen.

„Uh, der arme Dean. Pansy Parkinson hat ihn gezogen." Ihr wäre Neville wahrscheinlich lieber gewesen.

„Gryffindor und Slytherin sind sehr oft vertreten. Ist dir das auch aufgefallen?" Fragte er mich und zählte all die Paare auf die aus Gryffindor und Slytherin bestanden.

„Ist dir denn schon mal aufgefallen dass gerade die beiden Häuser am wenigsten miteinander auskommen? Ich sag doch, dahinter steckt Dumbledore." Erwiderte ich.

„Hmm... das stimmt schon... aber ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore vorher schon die Paare zusammengestellt hat." Sagte Harry und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher...

„Keine Ahnung. Steht sonst noch irgendwas interessantes drin?" fragte ich ihn und nahm ihm die Zeitung ab.

„Nicht wirklich. Wenn du Akne Probleme hast, dann kannst du dir den Artikel von Eloise Midgen durchlesen, aber das brauchst du ja nicht. Ansonsten sind noch Haushalstipps von Elfen drin. War das deine Idee?" fragte er mich und brachte mich damit zum Lächeln.

„Nein, ich bin doch nicht mehr dort tätig." Ginny hatte ja jetzt meinen Posten. Tja, Schulsprecherin und Chefredakteurin war dann doch zuviel.

Er musterte mich nachdenklich.

„Hat Ginny dich gefunden?"

Aha. Die steckten also unter einer Decke.

„Ja hat sie." sagte ich heftig. „Und weißt du was? Sie fand es anscheinend wichtiger zu wissen, ob ich mit Malfoy zusammen bin als dass sie sich richtig bei mir entschuldigt hätte."

„Wieso mit Malfoy zusammen?" fragte er verdutzt. Er bekam anscheinend gar nichts mehr mit. Was machte der Junge den ganzen Tag?

„Ach, Blaise hat mich und ihn in der Umkleidekabine gesehen und daraus-"

„In der Umkleidekabine?" Fragte er und schien nicht mehr durchzublicken.

„Ja, ich hatte einen Termine mit Malfoy. Er hatte natürlich den Termin auf sein Quidditch trainig gelegt. Also hab ich auf ihn gewartet. Mein Gott, hätte ich auch ahnen können, dass er da fast nackt aus der Dusche spaziert und Blaise genau in dem Moment reinkommt?"

Wow, es tat richtig gut, meinen Frust abzulassen.

Harry fand das anscheinend total lustig, denn er fing an zu lachen.

„Haha... Harry." sagte ich trocken. „Das ist nicht lustig!"

„Jaja, schon gut." meinte er und riss sich zusammen.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob du nur noch Probleme hast, seit du Malfoy gezogen hast."

Ich stimmte ihm da voll und ganz zu!

„Aber das legt sich bestimmt. Ich mein, jetzt wo diese Liste raus ist."

In was für einer Welt lebte Harry eigentlich? Auf einer rosablüsch Farm oder auf der Neverland Ranch? Mit Malfoy konnte es grundsätzlich nicht gut gehen. Das war so gut wie unmöglich. Nein, das war das unmöglichste auf Erden! Der Junge ist kompliziert. Und das von A-Z. Ein Glück hatte ich Pansy Parkinson.

Ich war schon etwas gesunken, wenn ich jetzt schon die Hilfe von Slytherin _brauchte. _Ach egal, wenn man sich mit Slyhterin einlässt, ist man eh schon am Boden, da kann man auch noch ein bisschen tiefer sinken.

„Ja, bestimmt." Meinte ich dann zu ihm.

„Wie siehst bei dir aus? Wie läufts mit Padma?" Er schnaubte aus und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich sag dir eins Hermine: Frauen sind schrecklich!"

„Danke, sehr aufmunternd."

„Frauen ihres Schlages, meinte ich. Du bist ja sowieso ne Ausnahme." Toll, wie selbstverständlich ich eine Ausnahme für ihn ausmachte. Hieß das etwa ich war nicht Frau genug oder was? Pah, Männer!

„Wieso bin ich ne Ausnahme?"

Er überlegte kurz.

„Du bist eben nicht zickig wie die und achtest weniger aufs Äußere, sondern viel mehr aufs Lernen."

Super, jetzt bin ich auch noch hässlich!

„Okay Harry, vergiss es. Sag mir einfach wie es mit Padma läuft und warum es so schlimm ist."

9

6

9

6

Am nächsten Tag, es war ein Dienstag, schlenderte ich auf den Hogwarts Gelände rum. Es tat gut seinen Geist wieder frei zu bekommen mit ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Ich musste immer noch Grinsen über das was Harry mir erzählt hatte. Das Padma Kosmetikversessen war, wusste ich schon früher, aber dass sie an ihm die neusten Feuchtigkeitscremes ausprobiert hatte... ach, der amre Harry.

Als ich an ein paar drittklässlern vorbei lief, fing ich ein paar Fetzen ihres Gespräches auf.

„... hab mir schon gedacht, dass das stimmt..."

„... das war ja auch offensichtlich..."

„Ich hätte gedacht unsere Schulsprecherin wäre etwas verünftiger..."

Ich blieb verdutzt stehen. Sie sprachen also über mich. Unauffällig näherte ich mich der Gruppe und blieb hinter einen Baum stehen.

„Wieso? Ich finde Draco Malfoy ist sehr attraktiv. Er strahlt so was mystisches aus." Die Gruppe fing an zu lachen.

Malfoy und mystisch?

Gespannt lauschte ich der Gruppe. Ich unterdrückte das Verlangen ihnen für ihre bescheuerten Ausdrücke Punkte abzuziehen.

„Naja, ich hab gehört er soll ein Todesser sein." Sagte eines der Mädchen und machte dabei eine dramatische Geste.

Nein, Todesser war er auf keinen Fall - Das hätte ich sonst in der Umkleide gesehen- eher todlangweilig, in-den-Tod-treiber, todesmutig …

Ich lauschte weiter.

„Warum sollte ein Todesser mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen sein? Selbst wenn er kein Todesser ist… Er ist reinblütig." Meinte nun ein anderes Mädchen, sehr von ihrer Aussage überzeugt..

Mein Gott, was hatten die Leute mit Verbindungen dieser Art? Nicht dass ich mit Malfoy zusammenkommen wollen würde, aber was war dagegen einzuwenden, wenn ein Reinblüter und eine Muggelgeborene ein Paar waren?

* * *

Auch wenn ich es nicht verdient habe... bekomm ich trotzdem ein Review? schüchternguck Selbst wenn es nur eins ist... ich muss ja wissen ob ihr es nach so langer Zeit noch lesen wollt.


	12. Das erste zivilisierte Gespräch

Halli Hallo,

ich melde mich mal wieder ;-)  
Das Harry-Potter-Fieber hat mich wieder gepackt. Was soll ich sagen? *g* Man kommt halt doch nie davon los - was auch gut so ist ;-)

Ich weiß immer noch nicht wo diese Geschichte enden soll, aber ich hatte mal wieder richtig lust ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben und es auch online zu stellen. Nach 100 Reviews bin ich das auch schuldig.

Ich danke alle für eure lieben Reviews, die mich dazu animiert haben weiter zu machen. Hoffentlich kann ich euch mit diesem Kapitel hier etwas unterhalten. Es ist - denke ich - weniger lustig als die vorherigen.

Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe!

Das Kapitel ist ohne Beta-Leserin, jegliche Fehler dürft ihr gern behalten.

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir, alle Figuren gehört J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**12. Das erste (fast) zivilisierte Gespräch  
**

Heute war es mal wieder soweit. Ich musste mich mit Malfoy treffen.

Nachdem das letzte Treffen in einem Desaster endetet – und schon wieder sah ich ihn halbnackt, seine Haar noch tropfnass von der Dusch, vor mir – war er dem nächsten Treffen einfach fern geblieben. Nun aber, mit der Hilfe von Fettighaar hatte ich ihn dazu gebracht mich mit mir zu treffen – ja ich gebe zu ich bin sehr tief gesunken, aber wie hätte ich ihn sonst dazu bringen sollen, dass er sich wieder mit mir trifft? Das hörte sich ja fast schon verzweifelt an...

Ja gut, ich war auch verzweifelt. Mir blieb nicht mehr als eineinhalb Monate Zeit um den Artikel abgegeben zu haben. Und das war wirklich zu kurz um jemanden wie ihn richtig kennenzulernen.

Diesmal trafen wir uns in der Bibliothek und ich hatte den Fragebogen dabei den er letztes Mal so _wahrheitsgetreu_ ausgefüllt hatte. Ich wollte ihn mit ihm besprechen.

Also wartete ich. Diesmal kam er nur eine Stunde zu spät, ich hatte ihn sogar schon vergessen so vertieft war ich in einem Roman.

„_P.S.: ich liebe Dich?_ Granger das ist weit von deiner Realität entfernt. Vielleicht solltest du erst mal damit anfangen deine Nase nicht andauernd in Bücher zu stecken."

Ich schreckte hoch, als ich ihn wahrnahm und legte mein Buch zurück in meine Tasche.

„P.S.: Du bist wie immer zu spät Malfoy. Vielleicht solltest du damit anfangen pünktlich zu sein."

Er setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch, ließ seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich genervt nach hinten. Seine Augen verfolgten dabei eine Fünftklässlerin die arschwackelnd an uns vorbei lief. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und schnaubte. Warum mussten alle Männer so hormongesteuert sein? Ich sah ja auch nicht jedem Mann in den Schritt. Es sei denn er trug eine Jeans mit einem weißen Strich mitten neben seinem Reisverschluss! Welcher normale Mann, der nicht will dass man ihm andauern an die eine Stelle starrte, tat sowas?

Ich schüttelte meine Gedanken beiseite und holte den Fragebogen heraus.

„Ich würde mit dir gern einige deiner Antworten durchgehen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, sah mich aber nicht an, sondern begutachtete das nächste weibliche Wesen welches an uns vorbei lief.

„Malfoy, könntest du dich bitte mal auf mich konzentrieren?"

Ich deutete mit einem Stift auf das Papier.

„Tut mir leid Granger, aber es fällt mir schwer mich auf jemanden wie dich zu konzentrieren. Erstens lenken mich deine Medusaähnlichen Haare ab, zweitens fällst du nicht in mein Beuteschema und drittens gibt es hier weitaus besseres zu sehen."

Medusaähnliche Haare? Okay, sie waren wirklich unbändig, aber Medusaähnlich? Ich schüttelte resigniert meinen Kopf.

„Malfoy, du kannst nicht ernsthaft auf die Frage _„Was bereust du am meisten in deinem Leben"_ mit „_dass mir Tiffany nicht mehr meinen Zauberstab poliert"_ antworten! Es sei denn du willst wirklich, dass das gedruckt und verteilt wird. Oder hier_ „zähle drei Dinge auf ohne die du nicht leben kannst"_... _sex, sex, sex, einen geblasen zu bekommen... sex._" Hallo?"

Er sah mich belustigend an. Wow, ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Rotes Kreuz im Kalender.

„Granger, glaub mir die Schule würde brüllen vor Lachen. Nur du bist mal wieder zu prüde und frigide um den Spaß darin zu verstehen."

Ich konnte nicht glauben was er da sagte und räusperte mich.

„Nun, ich bin einfach der Überzeugung dass man über Sex und was sonst noch dazu gehört, keine Witze zu machen, sonst verliert er an Bedeutung. Sex wird doch total falsch dargestellt. Heutzutage muss man _Es_ immer und überall machen und immer und überall darüber reden und Witze machen, sonst ist man uncool. Und am besten man hat es früh genug um gleich von anfang an dabei zu sein. Und am besten man macht die ganze Zeit bescheuerte und kindische Witze darüber damit ja niemand merkt, wie hinterblieben man eigentlich ist!"

Meine Rede ließ ihn unbeeindruckt, er hatte lediglich seine Hände nicht mehr vor der Brust verschränkt sondern verschränkt auf seinen Schoß gelegt.

„Das kann nur jemand sagen, der noch nie Sex hatte."

Pah! So ein Idiot. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Als ob er eine Ahnung hätte!

„Können wir jetzt einfach hier weitermachen?," ignorierte ich seine Aussage.

„Nur zu," sagte er immer noch mit seinem überheblichem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er dachte wohl er lag richtig mit seiner Aussage. Ach, was solls, dachte ich. Sollte er doch denken was er wollte.

„Du hast also wirklich vor es so zu belassen?" Ich blickte erneut auf das Pergament und kam somit wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Ich mein, zum Beispiel das nächste hier _„Was willst du mal werden?._.. _sexgott bin ich ja schon_." Ernsthaft Malfoy, mit dem was ich bisher habe, würde ich eine Zeit füllen die lautet: Draco Malfoy, Junge der die ganze Zeit nur über Sex redete, darüber Witze macht und betont er sei der Sexgott. Was eine Zeitverschwendung."

„Ganz recht, was für eine Zeitverschwendung, Granger."

Ich seufzte und verstaute den Fragebogen wieder in meiner Tasche. Ich faltete die Hände vor der Brust, lehnte mich nach hinten und starrte ihn an.

„Erzähl mir was über dich, Malfoy. Wir könnten ja vielleicht damit anfangen, dass du mir etwas von deiner Familie erzählst. Hast du Geschwister?"

„Ernsthaft Granger, wen interessiert das? Die Leute interessieren sich nicht dafür, woher ich komme und ob ich Geschwister habe, sie wollen Geschichten hören worüber sie lachen können. Erfinde doch einfach irgendwas. Wen interessiert es schon?"

„Mich," antwortete ich und erhielt dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue seinerseit.

„Es interessiert mich ob du Geschwister hast. Und es interessiert mit wer hinter dieser Maske steckt."

„Du hast wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, Granger, oder?"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Aber du schauspielerst einfach zu viel. Tief im Inneren bist du doch unzufrieden. Du hast Sex mit verschiedenen Frauen, doch sehnst dich in Wahrheit nach der Liebe die dir keine diese Mädchen geben kann, weil sie dich alle langweilen. Du tust immer nur so uninteressiert und kalt weil du hoffst, dass keiner hinter deine Fassade blickt. Weil sie wahrscheinlich alle zutiefst erschüttert werden, dass sich dahinter nur ein ganz normaler Junge verbirgt und nicht der _mystische _Draco Malfoy. Das ist doch das ganze Geheimnis."

Vielleicht zog die psychoanalytische Schiena a la Freud ja.

Aber war es nicht genauso?

In Wahrheit war er nicht anders als alle anderen Jungs hier in Hogwarts. Nur mit dem Unterschied dass er niemanden an sich ranließ und genau diese Tatsache machte ihn für viele interessant.

„Genau so ist es Granger, 100 Punkte für die Kandidatin", erwiderte er meiner hart erörterten Diagnose. Er machte sie einfach so zunichte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich die Hilfe von diesen Mädchen annehmen", dachte ich laut.

„Welche Mädchen?" fragte er. Oh sieh an, ich hatte also sein Interesse geweckt.

„Ach, es sind viele Mädchen die mir ihre Hilfe anbieten. Es sind sogar einige dabei die mir mit Sachen drohen die ich nicht aussprechen möchte, falls ich etwas _böses _über dich schreiben sollte. Es ist also nicht nötig mich mit dir zu treffen. Ich werde einfach alles was ich über dich in Erfahrung bringen, zusammentragen und niederschreiben."

Ich packte meine restlichen Sachen zusammen und stand auf.

„Nein, ich habe keine Geschwister." kam es plötzlich von ihm. Hatte ich richtig gehört?

„Angst Malfoy ich könnte etwas in Erfahrung bringen was meine _unerfahrenen_ Ohren nicht hören sollten?"

„Als ob du diesen Geschichten glauben schenken würdest, Granger. Dafür bist du doch viel zu _intelligent_." Er betonte _intelligent_ mit einer derart angeekelten Fratze, dass ich dachte er müsste mich gleich jeden Moment ankotzen.

„Naja, jetzt nach dem du mir nicht mal wahrheitsgetreu den Bogen ausfüllen konntest, warum sollte ich also nicht diese ganzen Geschichten glauben? Zumal einige diese Mädchen wirklich - aus was für Gründen auch immer – ihr Herz an dich verloren haben und niemals auch nur ein böses Wort über dich sagen würden. Du ahnst gar nicht wie viele gebrochene Herzen ich Montagmorgens zusammenflicken muss. Nur wegen dir."

„Schreib doch was du willst, Granger!"

„Das könnte ich wirklich, Malfoy. Aber dann wäre es nicht wahrheitsgetreu. Ich könnte einfach darüber schreiben wie ich dich in den letzten Jahren erlebt habe. Aber glaube mir, dass wäre für die meisten weder interessant noch amüsant. Die meisten würden entweder genervt den Artikel weglegen oder mich mit ihren Blicken töten wollen."

Ich legte meine Tasche wieder auf den Tisch und setzte mich zurück auf den Stuhl.

Er bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mich an meinen dreijährigen trotzigen und wütenden Cousin Marc erinnerte, als ich ihm zum wiederholten Mal sagte, er dürfte nicht mehr mit der Schildkröte Autorennen spielen.

„Hättest du dir Geschwister gewünscht?"

„Reicht es nicht, dass ich dir die Frage ob ich Geschwister habe, beantwortet habe? Musst du jetzt auch noch ein psychologisches Profil von mir und meinen vermeintlichen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen aufstellen?" Zischte er mich an.

Er löste sich von seiner Position und beugte sich zum Tisch.

„Du bist eine unverbesserliche Nervensäge, Granger."

Ich zückte Pergament und Feder und machte mir Notizen.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Malfoy."

Augenrollend lehnte er sich wieder genervt zurück und winkte mit seiner Hand, dass mich wohl zum weiterreden animieren sollte.

„Wie wäre es wenn ich dir das nächste Mal meinen bisherigen Artikel zeige und du ihn einfach kommentierst und gegebenenfalls verbessert? So musst du zumindest vorläufig keine _nervenden Fragen_ meinerseits befürchten," ich brachte es sogar zustande ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. Irgendwas lief hier eindeutig schief... aber langsam mussten hier andere Geschütze aufgefahren werden, wenn ich ihn zur Kooperation bringen sollte.

Meine unermessliche Geduld mit ihm, hatte ich einzig und alleine meinem entspannenden Bad gestern Abend zu verdanken.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst," war alles was er dazu zu sagen hatte und seufzte genervt. Seine Miene hellte sich aber erheblich auf, als Silvy Harror – ein Mädchen aus der 6. welche es sich nicht nehmen ließ, alle ins Bett zu bekommen - an uns vorbeilief und ihm einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zuwarf. Als sie mich erblickte, lief sie irritiert weiter und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Keine Angst, er gehört dir", flüsterte ich mehr zu mir, doch es entging ihm nicht.

„Eifersüchtig, Granger?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht.", versicherte ich ihm schnaubent und machte mir eine weiter Notiz auf meinem Pergament (_dreht sich nach jeden Mädchen um, dass einen kurzen Rock anhat, als ein Gürtel breit sein kann) _

„Ich weiß nur zufällig, dass sie reinblütig ist und wahrscheinlich deswegen die Stirn so ungläubig runzelt, weil sie dich mit einer _Schlammblüterin_ an einem Tisch sitzen sieht und es nicht fassen kann, wie es jemand wie schaffe mit dir so _intim _ zu sein."

Ich betonte das _intim_ augenrollend und wunderte mich zum hundersten mal über die Gerüchte und Kommentare die ich zufällig in den Gängen aufschnappte. 

_Wie schafft sie es nur als Muggelgeborene, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen_?  
_Wenn ich doch nur so intim mit ihm sein könnte_

Das beste aber war sicherlich: _Ich wünschte ich wäre Hermine Granger._

„Intim?" seine Miene hatte wieder diesen Ich-kotz-gleich-Ausdruck.

„Das sind die Ansichten von den vielen Mädchen, die mich dafür beneiden, mit dir so viel Zeit verbringen zu können. Sie bilden sich ein, es wäre intim, was wir hier haben. Vollkommen verrückt, da sind wir mal einer Meinung."

Ich setzte einen letzten Punkt mit meiner Feder und drehte mein Tintenfass zu.

„Naja, wie auch immer", sagte ich erleichtern und rollte das Pergament zusammen und verstaute es sicher in meiner Tasche.

„Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Tagen."

Ohne ein Wort erhob er sich augenblicklich vom Tisch und schritt an mir vorbei. Kiefern und der Duft frischer Waldluft, gemischt mit einer leicht herben Note, stieg mir in die Nase.  
Wenn Ron oder irgendein Junge nur halb so gut riechen würde wie er.

_Mistkerl._

_Gut riechender Mistkerl._ Verbesserte mich mein hinterlistiges Mistück in meinem Kopf.

* * *

It´s done :) Und - wie lautet euer Urteil?


	13. Nächtliche Störenfriede

Hallo zusammen,

lange, lange ist es her. Viel zu lange...

Tja, was soll ich sagen?  
Zuerst: es tut mir leid! Ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei all meinen treuen Lesern, die mir immer wieder super tolle und nette und vor allem motivierende Reviews geschrieben haben =)

Ich fände es selbst sehr schade, wenn ich diese Geschichte nicht zuende bringen würde. Es steckt so viel Herzblut darin und es wäre einfach nur - wie gesagt - schade! Deswegen versuche ich sie auch zuende zu bringen!

Ich hoffe, dass trotz meiner langen Abwesenheit, ein zwei unter euch sind, die mir mit ihren kritischen Kommentaren weiterhin treu bleiben.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und verspreche nun regelmäßiger zu updaten. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig ;-)

Liebe Grüße  
Gift,

Mein Dank gilt besonders: muffinxxgiirl, Baily (danke für dein Motivation!), SunLi0815, Franzi, eddybella, Dragon87, Lisa, KImI, Lalilu, Panazee, nory-yei, Violinchen, LunaNigra :), Daedalean, Little Striga, Einsteins Tochter, Rosifer, Bint-Anath :).

Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne eure lieben Worte machen würde! Vielen Dank dafür!

Ach ja: ich weiß die Idee mit Neville/Pansy ist abartig :D aber ich dachte: umso abartiger, umso besser ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur die Story. Alles andere liegt bei unsere lieben J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**13. Nächtliche Störenfriede**

„Hermine!" Wer in Merlins Namen klopfte um 3 Uhr nachts an meine Tür! Hatte ich nicht schon genug mit machen müssen? Erst Ginny mit der ich mich sozusagen verstritten hatte, der unheilbringende Erstklässler, Dumbledore und dann noch allen Übel Malfoy. Da kann es einem doch nicht vergönnt sein einmal eine ruhige Nacht zu haben!

Ich riss - von einem plötzlichen Wutanfall gepackt - nun hellwach, die Decke von mir, stampfte zur Tür und machte diese auf.

„Es ist 3 Uhr in der Früh was in Merlins Namen soll das werden?" Ich blickte in die weit aufgerissenen und ziemlich erschrockenen Augen von Ron.

„Es... es tut mir wirklich leid Hermine!"

„Was gibt es Ron?" Fluchte ich wütend ohne auf seine Entschuldigung einzugehen.

„Kann ich rein?"

Mit einem Schnauben ließ ich ihn eintreten und schloss die Türe hinter uns.

„Soll ich dir auch noch einen Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen bringen?" Fragte ich sarkastisch und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen.

„Das würdest du tun? Ja, gerne."

„Das sollte ein Scherz sein Ron" Seine freudenstrahlende Miene – anscheinend hatte er sich wirklich auf Kaffee und Kuchen gefreut – verwandelte sich in Trauer.

„Was kann denn für dich so wichtig sein, dass du mich um drei Uhr nachts, ich wiederhole, drei Uhr (!) aus dem Bett holst?"

„Weißt du eigentlich dass du unerträglich bist, wenn du zickig bist?"

Hatte ich da richtig gehört? Er holte mich morgens aus dem Bett und wollte mir eine Standpauke über meine berechtigte Laune halten? Wenn er nicht mein bester Freund wäre, dann hätte ich ihn schon längst rausgeschmissen oder wäre ihm an den Hals gesprungen - aber ganz sicher nicht auf die romantische Art!

„Was gibt es Ron?" Sagte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Es ist wegen Luna." Er schien zu zögern. Ein Zustand den er sich neu angeeignet hatte.

„Sie... sie nervt."

Das wahr ja wohl nichts neues. Ich meine, sie ist wirklich ein nettes Mädchen, aber nicht alle kamen mit ihrer eigensinnigen Art zurecht. Vor allem nicht mit ihren wahnwitzigen Behauptungen Fudge würde Kobolde umbringen lassen und dergleichen.

„Ich mag sie," hatte ich da gerade richtig gehört?

„Aber sie schreibt mir jetzt schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden Briefe, die ich doch bitte beantworten soll."

Er ließ seine Hände sinken, die er wild artikulierend um sich geworfen hatte.

„Dabei will ich doch einfach nur schlafen!" Sagte er verzweifelt.

„Verstehe. Und hast du ihr geschrieben, dass sie dir nicht mehr schreiben soll, da du müde bist?"

Er nickte und zeigte gleichzeitig auf seine Hände.

„Da, ihre Eule pickt mich immer wenn ich nicht schreibe. Und ignorieren kann ich sie auch nicht, weil sonst hackt sie gegen das Fenster und weckt die anderen auf."

Ich öffnete meine Nachttischschublade und holte eine Dose mit Wund- und Heilsalbe heraus.

Er nahm sie dankend an und fing an sich die Handrücken einzucremen.

„Vielleicht würde es ja was helfen wenn du deine Worte schön verpackst, damit sie dich in Ruhe lässt." Schlug ich vor.

Ich stand auf und zog Pergament und Schreibfeder aus meiner Schultasche.

„Ich werde einfach mal ein paar Vorschläge schreiben und dann kannst du dir ja überlegen ob sie gut genug sind."

Noch immer etwas geknickt hielt ich ihm meine fertigen Vorschläge hin. Er entschied sich für den zweiten Entwurf.

„_Liebe Luna,_

_ich verstehe ja deine Neugierde, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich so langsam müde werde. Wenn ich meinen benötigten Schlaf nicht bekomme, dann ist er mir nicht möglich mit voller Konzentration zu unserem morgigen Treffen zu kommen, auf das ich mich schon sehr freue. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich und bist mir nicht böse. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Nacht und träum süß._

_Schlaf gut,_

_Ron._"

„Okay, er hört sich zwar nicht gerade wie du an, aber-"

„Danke Hermine." Er umarmte mich sichtlich erleichtert.

„Das ist gut so wie es ist. Jetzt muss ich nur noch rausfinden ob es wirkt. Du hast keine Eule, oder?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich drück dir die Daumen Ron!"

Er lächelte, stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er drehte sich noch mal zu mir um.

„Du bist eben unsre Hermine." Damit verschwand er auch schon.

Ich grinste bei seinen Worten. Das ist eben unser Ron.

Zum Glück hatte ich solche Probleme nicht mit Malfoy.

Kaum hatte ich das Licht ausgemacht und mich hingelegt, da klopfte es an mein Fenster. Mein erster Gedanke war Luna, deren Eule sich verirrt hatte.

Genervt drehte ich mich auf die Seite und hielt mir das Kissen über die Ohren. Doch es half alles nichts. Ich schlug also die Decke beiseite und öffnete das Fenster. Durch den Mondschein konnte ich erkennen dass es eine wunderschöne schwarze Eule war.

Gemächlich ließ sie sich auf meine Bettkante nieder und streckte mir ihr Bein entgegen.

Ich machte Licht und nahm ihr den Brief weg.

„Na Granger, schon am Schlafen?"

Das war's? Ich drehte den Brief um, und entdeckte die Initialen

„D.M." auf der Rückseite. Draco Malfoy.

Haben es etwa heute alle auf mich abgesehen? Warum durfte ich nicht schlafen? Das ist doch zum Haare raufen. Lunas Eule wäre mir wirklich um einiges lieber gewesen!

Ich nahm einen neuen Zettel und schrieb wütend:

„Jetzt nicht mehr!"

Ich band es an die Eule, die sich sofort in die Lüfte erhob und davon flog. Ich sah ihr hinterher und hielt irritiert inne. Waren die Kerker nicht auf der Westseite des Schlosses? Warum flog sie also Richtung Osten? Ich wollte ihr weiter hinterher schauen, doch sie machte eine Biegung, die nur zum See führen konnte, und von dort blieb mir die Sicht verwehrt.

War Malfoy etwa um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen unterwegs? Wenn ja, was machte er und warum?

Wahrscheinlich traf er sich gerade mit Silvy Harror und übte ein bisschen „Zauberstabpolieren".

Warum interessiert mich dass überhaupt? Ich sollte das Fenster schließen und schlafen gehen und mir keine Gedanken darüber machen.

Aber das ging nicht, denn kurz darauf kam die Eule zurückgeflogen, diesmal mit einem Päckchen in den Krallen.

Ich nahm ihr erst mal das Päckchen ab bevor ich mich um den Brief kümmerte.

„Schlaf gut." Schlaf gut? Sag mal, hatte der sie nicht mehr alle?

Ich legte den Zettel beiseite und machte mich an das Päckchen. Als ich es ausgepackt hatte, flogen mir ein Dutzend Bonbons entgegen, die wild mit ihren Papierflügelchen flatternd in meinen Haaren hängen blieben und mit lauter Stimme „April, April!" riefen. Einige knallten gegen meinen Kopf, wobei ihnen ein lautes „Huch" entkam. Doch wenn ich annahm, dass sie sich dadurch beirren ließen oder sich gar vor Schreck selbst auspackten, lag ich falsch.

Munter flogen sie weiterhin auf mich zu, und versuchten sogar in mein zu Ohr fliegen, wobei das „April" Geschreie unerträglich wurde und ich bestimmt einen Tinitus bekommen würde. Ich versuchte sie mit meinen Armen davon zuscheuchen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Dieser Mistkerl von Malfoy!

Noch immer wild mit meinen Armen fuchtelnd, bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch dieses Bonbongewirr auf meinen Nachttisch zu. Ich ergriff meinen Retter, hielt ihn schützend vor mich und rief: „Immobulus!" Die Bonbon erstarrten mitten in der Luft und ich hatte die Gelegenheit mir die fiesen Dinger aus den Haaren zu ziehen.

Malfoy hatte wirklich einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor, wenn er dachte ich fände es lustig mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich mich an diesem _Zitronenbonbon _verschluckt hatte. Oder wollte er mich daran erinnern, dass er es war, der mich vor dem sicheren Erstickungstod bewahrte? Ach, keine Ahnung! Jedenfalls kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass Malfoy keinerlei Sinn für Humor hatte. Eher einen Sinn für Schadenfreude!

Wütend stopfte ich die kleinen Bonbons zurück in die Schachtel, band diese zu und steckte sie in die Schublade. Ich war sicher dass ich die für irgendwas, irgendwann wieder einmal verwenden konnte.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass seine Eule ja noch bei mir war. Hmm... sollte ich ihm ebenso einen Streich spielen? Meine Vernunft hielt mich davon ab, denn schließlich konnte die Eule nichts dafür, dass ihr Herrchen Slytherin war und somit verdammt, böse zu sein. Dennoch entschied ich mich dafür ihm einen Zettel zu schreiben, mit den Worten:

„20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen nächtlicher Störung, sowie das Herumschleichen auf dem Hogwartsgelände um drei Uhr nachts. Hermine Granger."  
Ich ignorierte, dass ich ihm noch immer keiner Punkte abziehen konnte... aber ich war verzweifelt und wütend! Ich würde morgen mit ihm darüber reden müssen. Diese Bastard!

Mit einem „Husch, husch" und einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, scheuchte ich die Eule nach draußen, schloss entschieden das Fenster und belegte es mit einem Imperturbatiozauber, in der Hoffnung dass ich dadurch das Klopfen der Eulen nicht mehr hören würde. Falls sie denn noch einmal kommen sollte.

Vielleicht wird ihm das eine Lehre sein.

Na immerhin hat er mir kein Bild von sich geschickt, auf dem er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus der Umkleidekabine kommt und -

„**April, April**"

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Anscheinend hatte ich nicht alle Bonbon erwischt, denn wütend – wenn Bonbon überhaupt in der Lage sind wütend zu werden – versuchte es sich aus meinen Haaren zu kämpfen. Ich packte es, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte denn es hing an meinem Hinterkopf, und warf es ebenfalls in die Schublade.

Doch immer noch war ein leises „April, April" zu hören. Diesmal war ich es die wütend wurde. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab, sagte: „Diffindo."

Ich denke das war dem kleinen Bonbon eine Lehre. Denn mit einem leisen „Aua" war es nicht nur entpackt, sondern auch leise.

Irgendwie hatte ich jetzt Mitleid mit ihm. Was ist wenn es friert?

Ich habe eindeutig Schlafmangel, wenn ich jetzt schon dachte, dass Bonbons frieren können! Sie können nicht frieren. Höchstens einem das Leben schwer machen.

Toller 1. April!

* * *

So, das war es erstmal von meiner Seite :)

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Ist es denn ein kleines Review wert? ;-)


	14. Ein Abend in Hogsmead

Huhu,

ohne viele Worte möchte ich euch heute das 14. Kapitel präsentieren :)

Motivation war ein lieber Bekannter (vielen Dank Stephan! :))

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Hogsmead. Schnee. Freunde. Butterbier.

Was könnte es schöneres geben als das?

Ich lehnte mich lächelnd zurück und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Buttebier. Allein das Wort _Butterbier_ verschaffte es immer wieder bei mir eine Art kindliche Vorfreude hervorzurufen. Und so konnte nicht mal Ginny, dir mir vom Nachbartisch im Drei Besen seit einer halben Stunde entschuldigende Blicke zuwarf, meine Stimmung drüben.

Hinzu kam dass ich bei meinem Artikels schon erheblich weiterkam, was natürlich meinem genialen Pansy-Pakt und meiner Entschlossenheit nicht aufzugeben, zuzuschreiben war. Morgen würde ich meinen bisherigen Aufschrieb Malfoy zeigen. Ich war gespannt was er dazu sagen zu sagen hatte. Meine Vermutung war, dass er nichts sagen, sondern mich wütend am Hals packen und so lange zudrücken würde, bis ich tot umfiel. Oder aber er würde sagen „Kannst du mir erklären, warum ich dir half, nicht zu ersticken?" Wie auch immer es ausgehen mochte, heute Abend würde ich mit Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna und Seamus den Abend in vollen Zügen genießen. Egal was mich morgen erwarten würde.

„Habt ihr schon von der Neueröffnung des Tanzlokals hier gehört?", fragte Seamus und unterbrach meine Gedanken.

Er hatte mittlerweile sein viertes Butterbier intus und warf mir seit dem zweiten andauernd zweideutige Blicke zu. Entweder hatte er sich Mut antrinken wollen, um sich an mich ranzumachen oder er hatte mich hübsch getrunken. Nicht dass ich mich besonders hässlich fand, aber bisher hatte Seamus keinen Versuch unternommen, mit mir ins Gespräch zu kommen. Leider war er wirklich nicht mein Typ. Was erhoffte er sich von diesem Abend? Das ich mit ihm nach fünf Jahren an den Hals warf, nur weil mein Geist etwas vernebelt war?

„Ein Tanzlokal? Du meinst wohl ne Disko?", fragte Harry.

Seamus nickt und winkte Rosmertha zu sich „Noch ne Runde!".

Nicht das Butterbier besonders viel Alkohol hatte, aber ich vertrug nun wirklich nicht viel und das Dritte merkte ich doch deutlich. Ich spürte dass mein Gesicht schon leicht gerötet war, denn der Alkohol hatte mich gut gewärmt. Ich zog mir meinen Umhang aus und krempelte mir die Ärmel meine Bluse hoch.

Rosmertha nahm die Bestellung auf, lächelte Seamus etwas länger als nötig an und verschwand wieder hinter dem Tresen. Seamus hatte es nicht bemerkt, ließ stattdessen seinen Blick wieder über mich gleiten. Ich rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

Rosmertha kam mit der Bestellung zurück und stellte das Butterbier ab. Dabei beugte sie sich so tief runter, dass Seamus den üppigen Auschnitt einfach nicht entgehen konnte. Selbst Ron wurde von den Ohren bis zu den Wangen rot.

Doch er lächelte ihr nur halbherzig zu und nahm einen Schluck vom Bier, ehe er mir zuprostete.

„Ich bin dabei," meinte Ron und wurde, falls möglich, noch ein Spur röter, als Rosmerta ihm zuzwinkerte. Die hatte sich schnell umentschieden...Was war hier denn los?

Die Tür zum Drei Besen öffnete sich und Pansy, Malfoy und Blaise betraten den Raum. Ein eisiger Luftzug erfasste uns, ehe die Tür sich wieder schloss.

Wie in Zeitlupe wurden ihre Umhänge aufgewirbelt. Sie sahen aus wie die drei Musketiere. Ich unterdrückte ein Glucksen und nahm stattdessen einen große Schluck von meinem Butterbier.

„Ihr wollt wirklich in den „Magic Dancefloor"? fragte ich etwas ungläubig um mich schnell von D'Artagnan und seinem Gefolge abzulenken und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als Pansy mir kaum merklich zunickte.

Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon geheime Zeichen ausgemacht hatten, aber ich nickte ihr ebenfalls geheimnisvoll zu.

„Klar, komm schon, du musst mit." meinte Seamus sehr überzeugend.

„Dort gibt es keine Nargels, hab ich gelesen. Ich denke ich werde mitgehen." sagte Luna, von der man momentan nicht wusste, ob sie zu viel Alkohol oder gar keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte.

6

9

6

9

Grelles Licht, dröhnende Musik, nackte Haut – ich befand mich mit Harry, Ron, Seamus und Luna im „Magic Dancefloor" und war einer der wenigen Hogswartsschüler die noch fast bei Sinne war.

Ich wusste warum ich Diskotheken bisher gemieden hatte. Man musste sich nur umblicken um festzustellen, dass das hier eher ein Treffer für Körperflüssigkeitenaustausch war als zum Tanzen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Vielleicht war ich doch etwas zu verklemmt.

Seamus hatte sich nach zahlreichen erfolglosen Versuchen bei mir, nun mit Padma in einer Ecke verkrochen und übte dort anscheinend schon mal für die Hochzeitsnacht.

Harry und Ron rockten die Tanzfläche, was so aussah, als würden sich zwei Affen gerade um das Revier streiten und Luna saß zusammen mit Neville an der Bar.

Ich dagegen war erschöpft gegen die Wand gelehnt, die allesamt verspiegelt waren, und schlürfte an meinem Cocktail den mir Harry mit den Worten „Hier, halt mal" in die Hand gedrückt hatte, bevor er zum Affen mutiert war.

Der Beat der Musik ging durch meinen gesamten Körper, ich konnte nicht verhindern mich zu bewegen. Die aufblitzenden Discolichter verwirrten meine Sinne und der Alkohol im Cocktail legte sich wie ein Schleier über meine Gedanken.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich bei dieser Hitze auch meiner Bluse entledigt und stand im schwarzen Tanktop und meinem Schulrock da. Ich war – neben Luna - einer der wenigen Schülerinnen die sich für diese Disko nicht schick gemacht hatte. Aber ich hatte ja auch nicht vorgehabt irgend jemanden zu beeindrucken. Ich fühlte mich als Schulsprecherin immer noch verpflichtet es nicht zu übertreiben.

Plötzlich stand wie aus dem Nichts Pansy neben mir.

„Hey Streberin", lallte sie mir ins Ohr und lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Wand. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als mich ihr Atem traf. Jemand sollte ihr dringend einen Kaugummi anbieten.

„Hmm," brummte ich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck meines Cocktails, um nicht atmen zu müssen.

„Die perfekte Zeit um Draco kennenzulernen... du weißt schon wegen deinem blöden Artikel"

Ich schaute sie ungläubig an und war schwer beeindruckt, dass sie in solch einem Zustand an den Artikel und unsere Abmachung erinnern konnte.

Ich nickte ihr zu.

„An der Bar ist Neville," meinte ich tonlos und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Aber keine Angst, Luna ist nur eine gute Freundin. Du hast also nichts zu befürchten."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest und was in deinem kranken Hirn vor sich geht!"

Meinte sie, verengte ihre Augen, was ihr einen bösen Ausdruck verleihen sollte - leider etwas lächerlich rüber kam, da sie leicht schielte - und rauschte mit einem „tzz" davon.

Pech für sie. Gerade eben wollte ich ihr unauffällig einen Kaugummi in die Hand drücken. Ich zuckte die Schultern und nahm ihn selbst zu mir.

Ich löste mich von der Wand, stellte mein leeres Glas am nächstbesten Tisch ab und schritt durch die Meute auf der Such nach Malfoy. Vielleicht hatte Pansy recht und dies war meine Gelegenheit etwas aus Malfoy rauszuquetschen. Vielleicht war auch er etwas angeheitert und würde mehr sagen, als ich zu hoffen wagte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es eher schwierig werden für ihn hier Alkohol zu finden, da ich mir sicher war er würde auch hier auf das „Reinheitsgebot" achten.

Ich erblickte ihn eng umschlungen mit keiner geringeren als Silvy Harror, die sich heute für einen noch kürzeren Rock entschied. Ich blieb stehen, unschlüssig was ich nun tun sollte da er anscheinend nicht in der Stimmung für ein Interview war - es sei denn es beinhaltete Körperkontakt und Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten. Ich schüttelte mich innerlich.

Plötzlich hatte mich eine Hand gepackt und ich sah mich Augenblicke später Blaise gegenüber, der mich zum Tanzen aufforderte. Nein, der mich fest _an sich gepresst hatte_ und mich zum Beat der Musik mit riss.

„Blaise, lass das", warnte ich ihn und versuchte ihn von mir zu lösen.

Doch er grinste nur, zog mich wieder fest an sich und schlitterte mit mir über die Tanzfläche.

„Ach komm schon _Hermine,_ ich hab deinen Schmerz in deinen Augen gesehen beim Anblick von Draco und dachte ich müsste dich etwas ablenken. Außerdem kannst du ein bisschen Spaß gebrauchen".

Er hob auffordernd eine Augenbraue und lächelte.

Schmerz in meinen Augen? Er würde gleich woanders Schmerzen haben!

„Ich glaube du hast etwas zu viel getrunken um die Dinge noch rational zu beurteilen, Blaise", meinte ich und riss mich entgültig von ihm um mich an die Bar zu retten.

Er ließ jedoch nicht locker und folgte mir an die Bar.

„Das muss ziemlich hart sein, deinen Angebeteten mit dieser Schlampe zu sehen," sagte er und lehnte sich an die Bar, während ich mir einen Mochito bestellte.

Schlampe?

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh ja, ziemlich. Mach mir einen Gefallen Blaise", ich drehte mich zu ihm und blickte ihm in seine grünen Augen. „Hör auf solch einen Schwachsinn zu reden."

„Wieso ziehst du dich eigentlich immer so zugeknöpft an? Du solltest ruhig öfters mehr Haut zeigen."

Seine Hand legte er dabei auf meinen Oberarm und sein Blick schweifte zu offensichtlich zu meinem Ausschnitt.

„Bist du jetzt auch noch mein Modeberater oder was?" ich entzog mich leicht gernervt seiner Berührung und leerte den Cocktail in einem Zug.

„Du bist so ziemlich einer der wenigen in Hogwarts, die nicht so leicht zu haben sind, weißt du das?"

„Blaise, was wird das hier eigentlich?" Versuchte der Kerl mich tatsächlich anzumachen? Ich trat einige Schritte von ihm weg. Nicht dass er hässlich wäre oder so – aber wir redeten hier von Blaise! Slytherin!

Das mein Geist angesichts des Alkohols, welchen ich schon in mir hatte, überhaupt noch einigermaßen funktioniert, war mehr als ein Geschenk.

„Ich seh schon, du bist Draco eben treu. Da ist nichts zu machen, was?" Er sah fast schon traurig aus.

„War nett mit dir zu reden, aber ich denk ich geh jetzt", ich lächelte ihn gezwungen an und rann fast schon über die Tanzfläche um ihm zu entkommen. Der war ja wohl nicht mehr ganz sauber.

Ich sollte mit ihm ein Wörtchen reden, sobald dieser Abend vorbei war.

Mein Blick blieb an Mafoy hängen, der anscheinend mal Luft holen konnte. Silvy konnte ich nirgends mehr entdecken. Also ging ich auf ihn zu, wobei ich mich selbst im Spiegel sah. Meine Haare waren wirklich buschig! Die feuchte Luft hier drin tat noch den Rest. Ich versuchte allerdings nicht mal mehr, sie im Zaum zu halten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich bei dem Versuch mit meiner Hand durch sie hindurchzufahren, nur darin stecken bleiben und Malfoy würde mir zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Monats aus der Patsche helfen müssen. Ich ließe es also bleiben und stellte mich zu ihm.

„Hallo Malfoy" ich drückte ihm einen Trink in die Hand den ich von der Bar mitgebracht hatte und nippte an meinem.

„Granger?" Verblüffung spiegelte sich kurz auf seinem Gesicht wider, ehe er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Was wird das, ne Anmache?"

„Ja, total! Jetzt da du es weißt, können wir ja gleich zur Sache kommen! Hier oder bei mir?"

Sein Blick war zu göttlich. Es war eine Mischung aus Kotzreiz gepaart mit Ungläubigkeit, während sein Munkwinkel nervös zu zucken begann.

Ich hätte fast laut losgelacht. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte gegen sein Glas. Mit einem quietschenden „April, April" kam das totgeglaubte Bonbon, welches ich in meiner Schublade verstaut hatte, aus dem Glas gesprungen. Ich wusste es war eine gute Idee es heute mitzunehmen. Er hatte nicht mal gesehen, was die ganze Zeit in seinem Glas herum schwamm.

Malfoy packte das fliegende Bonbon, warf es zu Boden und hatte es kaputtgetrampelt.

„Haha... extrem lustig Granger..." er nahm auf diesen Schock einen Schluck vom Cocktail.

„Ja, dachte ich mir doch... Ehrlich gesagt bin ich hier, weil ich gerade versuche von Blaise loszukommen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was bei ihm im Kopf so vor sich geht..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck von meinem Getränk.

„Naja... wie auch immer. Der wahre Grund warum ich hier bin ist, weil ich mit dir reden wollte, in der Hoffnung dass ich dadurch mit meinem Artikel vorankomme."

Soweit ich sehen konnte, hatte er die Augen gerollt.

„Das ist wirklich die schlechteste Ausrede seit langem, Granger. Gib doch einfach zu, dass du nicht genug von mir bekommen kannst."

„Ich... ähm... bestimmt nicht!" sagte ich vehement.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Sein Blick durchbohrt mich und ich als ich seinem durchringenden Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte, nahm ich ein Schluck meines Getränk. Was wollte er damit bewirken? Hatter er etwa Legimentik erlernt?

„Also... das ist einer der Ort an dem du dich wochenends rum treibst, um neue Energie für all die Mädchen zu sammeln, deren Herz du-" doch ich kam nicht weiter, denn er hatte mich schon unterbrochen.

„Nein Granger, _das_ hier ist einer der Orte an dem ich Energie tanke um _dich_ ertragen zu können."

Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Getränk und ich hätte schwören können, ein leichtes Grinsen seinerseit gesehen zu haben.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, Granger, wenn du mir dieses heiße Date nicht durch deine bloße Anwesenheit zerstören würdest. Außerdem dachte ich du würdest mich mit deiner Fragerei endlich in Ruhe lassen."

In diesem Moment kam Silvy Harror auf uns zugetorkelt. Ihre Miene die anscheinend verführerisch wirken sollte, verwandelte sich in eine hässliche Fratze als sie mich neben Draco stehen sah.

„Was will das Drecksstück hier?"

Ich schmetterte mein mittlerweile leeres Glas auf den Tisch um meinen Frust abzubauen. Wenn wir in Hogwarts wären, hätte ich ihr dafür mindestens 20 Punkte abgezogen.

„Entschuldigung ich habe dich nicht verstanden oder hattest du nur mit deinem Spiegelbild geredet?"

Es schien als hätte Malfoy neben mir gegluckst. Aber ganz sicher war ich mir nicht und darüber nachdenken konnte ich auch nicht länger, da Sylvi wütend auf mich zuschritt.

Sie blieb kurz vor mir stehen und wurde von Malfoy beiseite geschoben. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen was.

Ihre hässliche, wutverzerrte Miene verwandelte sich in etwas, das aussah, als würde sie sich jeden Moment die Kleider vom Leib reißen wollen. Ihre Hände, die Malfoy am Arsch packten – ich sah übrigens sofort weg – taten ihr übriges zu meinen Gedanken bei.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Silvy torkelte weg, jedoch drehte sie sich nochmals um und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Fiel Malfoy wirklich auf so etwas billiges rein? Hatte er keine Ansprüche?

„Ansprüche stellte man in einer Beziehung Granger, nicht aber, wenn es nur um Sex geht."

Hatte ich etwas laut gedacht?

„Ja, hast du."

Ich sollte aufhören zu denken.

„Mal im Ernst Malfoy. Kann man sich überhaupt mit der unterhalten?"

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass man sich währenddessen unterhält."  
Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cocktail. Ein Wunder dass er überhaupt daraus trank, schließlich hatte ich es ihm mitgebracht. Warum eigentlich nochmal?

„Ach ich vergaß, du kannst natürlich nicht aus Erfahrung sprechen."

Gott sei dank ging mein benebelte Gehirn nicht auf diese Aussage ein, sondern ignorierte das Gesagte.

„Was ist mit deinem Ruf?" fragte ich ihn stattdessen und lehnte mich seitlich an der Wand an um ihn besser im Blick zu haben. Sein Augen huschten durch die Menge, in den Händen hielt er immer noch meinen Cocktail und sein Körper wippte leicht zum Takt der Musik.

„Granger," sein Blick fiel auf mich zurück und er wirkte nun leicht genervt.

„Bevor mein Ruf durch mein – im Gegensatz zu deinem – aktives Sexleben zerstört wird," huschten seine Augen eben wirklich zu meinem Dekolleté? - „wird er zum ersten Mal Risse bekommen, wenn du mich versuchst in ein Licht zu rücken das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht und zwar mit deinem bescheuerten Artikel."

Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug und stellte es neben mich auf den Tisch, wobei seine Hand kaum merklich meinen Arm streifte. Ich schob es auf den Alkohol das mein Körper dabei mit Gänsehaut reagierte.

„Also lass die dumme Fragerei über mein Sexleben." Beendete er seine Rede und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand an.

„Weil es vielleicht gar kein Sexleben gibt Malfoy?"

Er starrte mich kurz an und ließ mich mit einer Handbewegung wissen, dass ich weiterreden sollte.

„Ist es vielleicht nicht eher so, dass du es nur so aussehen lässt als hättest du ein sehr aufregendes Sexleben mit wechselnden Partner? Einfach um... interessant und begehrenswert zu sein bzw. zu bleiben? Und," - ich tippte ihm auf die Brust und er wischte meine Hand sofort weg -

"Um in Wahrheit die Frauen von dir fernzuhalten die wirkliches Interesse an dir haben, aber dann zu abgeneigt sind durch deine Sextiraden dass diese dich dann in Ruhe lassen und du somit Ruhe hast vor der wahren Liebe!  
In Wahrheit sehnst du dich – wie jeder Mensch – nach Liebe, aber du lässt es nicht zu und genau aus diesem Grund hast du statt einer Beziehung Sex."

Malfoy Mundwinkel hob sich – wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste – amüsiert noch oben und er senkte seinen Kopf so, dass seine Augen plötzlich düster und schwarz wirkten.

„Interessante Theorie Granger." meinte und beugte sich zu mir runter.

„Leider falsch. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich einfach zu gut aussehe und es eine Verschwendung wäre, wenn ich nicht so viele Frauen wie möglich eine Kostprobe davon geben würde."

Ich verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dir ist nicht zu helfen Malfoy."

„Oh, im Gegensatz zu dir wird mir heute Abend geholfen." Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah, dass Silvy zu uns schlenderte. Ich musste zweimal hinschauen um zu sehen, dass ihr Oberteil komplett vollgekotz war.

„Ach ja?" Fragte ich und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen der Genugtuung nicht verkneifen.

Malfoys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu Abscheu als er ein Blick auf Silvy erhaschte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir das nächste Mal jemand raussuchen der noch bei Sinnen ist."

„Denk nicht mal daran Granger," sagte er angewidert.

„Was?"

„Dein billiges Angebot Granger. Schau dich doch mal um, du bist hier offensichtlich noch die Einzige die bei Sinnen ist..."

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht.

„Ich habe dir sicherlich _kein_ Angebot gemacht Malfoy! Wie kommst du nur auf die absurde Idee ich würde mit dir ins Bett wollen?"

_Absurd? _Schoss es fragend durch meinen Kopf.

„Granger, deine Blicke gegenüber Silvy sprechen Bände. Ich darf dich doch an die Sache in der Umkleidekabine erinnern? Vielleicht hätte ich dir einen Spiegel vors Gesicht halten sollen..."

Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er hielt es nicht mal für nötig mich bei diesem Gelaber anzublicken, sondern starrte weiterhin auf Silvy die mittlerweile von ihren Freundinnen nach draußen getragen wurde.

„Hat es dir, angesichts der Wahrheit die Sprache verschlagen, Granger?"

„Ich... argh!" drückte mich wütend von der Spiegelwand und schritt schnaubend durch die Menge zu Ron und Harry.

6

9

6

9

Natürlich hatte ich ihn in der Umkleidekabine angestarrt. Jedes normale Mädchen hätte das auch getan. Es war nicht abzustreiten, dass er gut aussah. JA, verdammt nochmal! Er sah gut aus! Trennte man seinen Körper von seinem Charakter und würde stattdessen Harry, Ron oder sonst wen reinpacken, wäre auch nichts dabei, gut zu finden, dass man ihn gutaussehend fand.

Dennoch änderte die Tatsache dass er gutaussehend war, nichts daran, dass er immer noch ein Widerling war. Ein ziemlich gutaussehender Widerling, ABER ein Widerling!

„Jungs," ich berührte die zappelnden Leiber der Beiden und sie drehten sich zu mir um.

„Ich würde jetzt gern gehen. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Jetsss schooon?" lallte Ron und packte mich schwungvoll, sodass ich fast auf den Boden flog.

„Mensch Ron!" Ich zerrte mich genervt aus seiner kindischen Umarmung und lief fluchend von den Jungs weg.

Wahrscheinlich konnte sich Ron morgen nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber es tat mir jetzt schon leid, dass ich meine Wut an ihm ausgelassen hatte.

Ich stellte mich an der Garderobe an und Harry war hinter mich getreten.

„Hey Hermi, sei doch nich böseeee, komm tanzzzzzen!"

Ich lächelte leicht Harry an, der mich mit glasigen Augen anstrahlte und mir ein Bier in die Hand drückte.

„Schon gut Harry. Habt ihr noch euren Spaß! Ich geh jetzt."

Ich gab ihm das Bier zurück, umarmte ihn kurz und zog mir meine Jacke über.

Ich tat die ersten Schritte nach draußen, als mich die frische Luft wie ein Schlag traf.

Oder war es doch die flache Hand von Silvy?

„Du miese Schlampe!"

Klatsch.

„Du dreckige kleine Hure!"

Klatsch.

„Du kleines Schlammblut!"

Klatsch.

Ich taumelte benommen zurück und hielt mich an der Tür zur Disko fest, als mich die Wucht der Schläge traf. Die Wirkung des Alkohols schwächte angesichts dieser Situation augenblicklich ab. Ich wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Die Schläge oder ihre Worte.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich an Draco ranzumachen?!"

Sie kam mir entgegen und packte mich am Kragen um mich näher an sich zu ziehen. Ich hoffte in diesem Moment, dass mich ihr vollgekotztes Oberteil nicht berühren würde.

Die Tür zur Disko wurde aufgerissen und Mafloy höchstpersönlich trat hervor.

„Verfluchte Scheiße," donnerte es von Malfoy, der mir Gott sei dank diese Biest vom Hals schaffte.

„Komm, wir gehen."

Schön, dass man sich auch um mich gut kümmerte.

„Fass mich nicht an, nachdem du deine dreckigen Hände an ihr hattest!" Spie sie hervor und entzog sich seiner Berührung.

Ich stand teilnahmslos da. Die Schmerzen an meiner Wange machten sich bemerkbar und ich schmeckte Blut an meiner Lippe.

„Wenn du das glaubst, dann geh," meinte er dunkel.

„Dann streitest du es nicht mal ab, dass du was mit ihr hattest!"  
Aber echt. Wieso stritt er es nicht ab?

„Ich lasse mich auf so ein Gespräch nicht ein Silvy. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es lächerlich ist, auch nur darüber nachzudenken!"

_Lächerlich?_ Meine niederen Gedanken nahmen überhand.

„Pah! Du Schlammblutfic-"  
Die restlichen Worte ignorierte ich geflissentlich und hetzte ihr stattdessen einen Tarantula-fluch auf den Hals.

Ihre Füße fingen wie wild an zu zappeln und sie tanzte kreischend Richtung Schloss davon.

Das hatte sie verdient. Hoffentlich trugen ihre Füße sie in den Verbotenen Wald wo sie von den Spinnen gefangen und gefressen wurde und dann -

„Was zum Teufel sollte das Granger? Bist du jetzt komplett verrückt?" Er hatte mich bei der Schulter gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt.

Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine Augen huschten über mein Gesicht und blieben an meinem Mund hängen.

„Du blutest..." sagte er tonlos.

„Ja, dank deiner lieben _Freundin_," Ich drückte ihn von mir und wischte mir über den Mund.

„Ich lass mich von so einer wie der nicht einfach ohne Konsequenzen dreimal ins Gesicht schlagen Malfoy!"

Ich spuckte Blut.

„Da schau. Rot wie dein's!" Keine Ahnung warum ich das sagte. Aber in diesem Moment war mir sowieso einiges nicht klar.

„Herrgott Malfoy, als ob mich dein beschissenes _Liebesleben _irgendwas angehen würde, als ob ich darin beteiligt sein möchte! Erklär das deiner beschissenen Freundin und sag ihr, wenn sie mir zu nahe kommt, dann wird sie mal erleben, wer Hermine Granger ist!"

Ich hatte wirklich zweimal hintereinander beschissen gesagt. Ich war wirklich wütend!

So wütend, erschöpft und angetrunken wie ich war, stapfte ich hoch Richtung Schulgebäude - als mich plötzlich ein Schlag traf und es schwarz um mich wurde... 

* * *

Was mag wohl passiert sein, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde?  
Wie kam Silvy Harror zurück ins Schloss?  
Wie lange tanzten Ron und Harry noch?  
Und die alles entscheidende Frage: konnte sich jemand erbarmen Pansy einen Kaugummi zu geben?

Dies und vieles mehr im nächsten Kapitel ;-)


End file.
